


夜深沉

by the_winter_solstice



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bucky is the only salvation of Steve, Dom! Steve, HYDRA! Steve, M/M, Rough Sex, S.H.I.E.L.D.! Bucky, Sorry guys I changed my mind and this is gonna be a happy ending LOL, Steve has always been having an issue, Sub! Bucky, the relationship is more than ownership is love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_solstice/pseuds/the_winter_solstice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>情话绳端叙，牵绊痛处考。各怀罪孽满身，惟待彼此之心，有幸为不朽。｜［色，戒］＋［无间道］au，二战背景</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 日入    有意为之，邂逅

**Author's Note:**

> 反串，驯化，窒息play，酷刑，等等各种重口味。本故事中主人公及之間關係純屬虛構。  
> 文中出現的史實均來自紀錄片、相關圖書及網絡。我什麼也不擁有。

1941年12月中 夏威夷  
   
酒吧缺了几扇窗，破衣服钉在窗框四角权当替代。  
酒吧缺了几个服务生，前些天大乱里死的死跑的跑。  
酒吧还一度断了供电，时不时暗沉沉的更分不清白天黑夜。  
但没关系，酒吧有酒。这就够了。  
幸存的人们在幸存的小酒吧狂欢，说不准确谁还有明天。  
   
从住处到此处，步行，常人要20分钟，他只需3、4分钟。不止是脚力，谁能想到，曾孱弱无比的他自成年后身体素质竟是常人数倍。因而曾完成些三五常人合力也不一定能完成的举动，倒也不足为奇。  
现他正趁夜色初降行迹匆匆，神色上却看不出什么。着了便装，头发亦不似往日般用发蜡雕琢得一丝不苟，乍看上去不过是个身材高大面貌俊朗的金发青年，并没什么太过特别之处——开蒙师父早说过，干这一行，最不需要就是易被过目不忘的特征。因而最开始，容貌过于俊美的他是不被看好的，若非因了志在必得的决心，断断撑不到二十年后的今天。  
头一个十年以为能为报仇雪恨而活；后一个十年方知能保活命已是难事。左不过终究有更高杆的站在幕后指点罢了。一朝趟进浑水，这辈子别想干净，这他早料得到，也从没指望洗白什么。只盼熬到夙愿得偿那日，余下再无牵挂。  
已行至挂着破败霓虹灯的小酒吧门口，抬了两手推门，喧嚣污浊扑面而来。一路穿过人群，抽身闪过三两企图把手往他身上搭的陌生女子，直直站到吧台前头。  
“兴致不错啊上尉，大忙人居然有空来敝小店照顾生意。”女酒保甩了甩头发——室内唯一光源是她身后酒柜顶挂着的低功率灯泡，因而那泼酒似的发色乍看只是深黑，盯久了却又让人错觉生出凝血的色彩来。  
金发饮客不苟言笑，女子径自继续道：“被前些天的突袭搞得焦头烂额了吧？”  
上尉扬了一侧眉道：“焦头烂额的是上头。至于我——只消把上头安排给我的工作完成了，自然有时间往外跑。倒是你啊Sinthea，怎有雅兴帮忙令尊打理生意？你不是之前最烦这个的。”  
“没办法啊，我家老爹出远门，这边只剩Rumlow跟我，偏偏生意又好得不得了，总不能放着钱不赚吧，当然当然，这兵荒马乱的，有命赚没命花的有的是，但总归先赚了不是？”Sinthea毫不吝惜地施展着笑容，鼻梁上的几颗雀斑更让她显出这个年纪的俏皮，只可惜黑灯瞎火的，不仔细看不出，“说起来啊，这酒都快供不上了。你路子野，帮我留心着点哪儿能进到货，只要是酒就行，价钱不是问题。”  
“大概越是乱世，人们越要找些慰藉吧。”军官看似不经意的接话，却有意转了话锋问道，“你爸爸出远门了？”  
“别装得你不知道一样，他去北非了。”Sinthea推过一杯橙汁，“反正你也喝不醉，就别浪费我这儿的酒了。”  
军官不以为意地挑了挑嘴角，顾左右而言他：“是啊，珍珠港的偷袭完事儿了，总统先生也已经公开表态进入战斗，如今令尊在这边也算功德圆满。说真的我没想到他的手能伸这么长，亚洲的轰炸机也给他调动过来了。”  
“红骷髅长官永远不会让你失望。”Sinthea眼看着金发青年干掉杯中物，贴心的正要续杯却被对方抬手盖住杯口婉拒。  
“只可惜轰炸的效果没能满足令尊的野心。我猜他最大的目标其实是美军的航母吧？”  
少女耸了耸肩肩膀，不置可否道：“他的目标，难道不就应该是你的目标吗？”  
“我只想除掉神盾局而已，至于令尊他们那一班高层人士想要做什么，跟我无关。”  
姑娘先是一愣，随后露出个“你呀你呀我就知道！”的表情，莞尔之后忽然又想起什么似的，补充道：“我知道你从来不是‘HAIL HYDRA’那一路人，但像是刚从这种话，以后也还是别轻易说了，要是给谁听见了而怀疑你对HYDRA的忠诚，给你自己惹上麻烦，犯不上。”  
“因为是在你面前我才会说。”金发青年终于展颜，那浅浅的微笑看得姑娘脸红心跳，“有本事告发我去啊！去跟令尊说，他的得意门生Steve Rogers从来就没打算过替HYDRA真正卖命。看看他信你还是信我。”  
女孩儿露出又好气又好笑的表情摇摇头，自称Steve的青年继续道：“小丫头，改天再陪你玩儿，今儿我有正经事儿要办。”  
“找Sitwell的话，去老地方就行了。”女子用眼神示意了酒柜方向——仿佛那后面另有乾坤，“对了，Rumlow准备了新节目，他大概料到了你今天会来。”  
Steve闻言故作吃惊状，旋即露出了然的微笑，起身跳下吧台椅，走向Sinthea目光所指的酒柜前，蹲下身去佯装拿取最下一层的酒，悄然旋动最右手边的一个酒瓶——那瓶底是跟柜子连在一起的。黑暗中，镶有酒柜的墙壁迅速180度旋转，转过来的另一面是一模一样的柜子，而原先蹲在这儿的人则不见了踪影——所谓高灯下亮，这里处于灯光照不到的死角，因而没人察觉任何异状。  
   
已被旋转暗门带进密室的青年站起身来，抻了抻外套，随手抓了两把还带着潮气的短发，熟稔地绕过几张桌子找到他惯常固定的座位。  
他来得正是时候，台下已落座七八成，看见Steve这张熟脸纷纷点头致意，随即一副如饥似渴样子转过脸去继续盯着厅堂北侧的小舞台——完全不似外面酒吧里的破败模样，这暗室里有着独立的供电系统，台上甚至还闪着五光十色的灯火。  
料不错的话，Rumlow该正在后台忙活着“新节目”：这家伙最擅长发掘出挑的戏子，略施调教再带来这里供人玩赏——当然，知道太多或话太多的都不能留，这是后话。

HYDRA自有一套犒劳有功之臣们的特殊法子，偏巧该死的十足合了这帮功臣们的胃口。

猩红幕布落下，图腾般的黑色刺绣在转暗的灯光里透着股阴森气，好戏开锣。观众们个个摩拳擦掌，演出本身当然已值回票价，然而他们更关心谁人今夜有艳福抱得伶人归——diva在这台上能抛头露脸的次数是有限的，通常质素高者，初演出当晚便会被某位或某几位认领了回去，若是用着顺手便养在了身边，不顺手——也自有不顺手的去处。  
狼多肉少？虽然没能得手的会有不服，但断断不会发生什么争吵哄抢之事：既是犒赏功臣的派对，自然是功高者先得；当然，若是大家商量好了先后，有福同享，自然也极好。  
这便是Steve对HYDRA虽不上心却仍有好感的缘故了：这里从不否认欲望或罪孽，反而抛却伪善、顺从心意而为；只要你证明自己有用且无可替代，余下任你什么稀奇古怪的口味，统统存在即合理。  
   
某位同侪跟上一位diva据说玩儿得太过火，佳人香消玉殒死不见尸。没人伤感甚至没人过问——Rumlow总能把一切处理妥当。后来赶上珍珠港遭遇偷袭，大乱之下，直到今天已是大半个月没来新人了。物以稀贵，在座的一个一个自然是盼得脖子都长了。  
灯光大暗，Rumlow简短的开场白只怕也是没人入耳，无非表一表这次这位多么可遇难求，天花乱坠老调重弹。好在Rumlow向来不拖泥带水，三两句带过便直切主题。  
而这新人偏偏吊足人胃口，躲在幕布后唱完一整首硬是不肯露面。  
曲子选得十足讨巧，Heidenröslein①. 嗓音低低地有点儿雌雄莫辩，一路轻唱只靠响指跟击掌来打拍子，德语发音相当标准，唱腔透着股野性又俏皮的劲儿。  
一曲罢了，台下已经有按捺不住的套用歌词隔着帘子给歌手传情达意："Ich breche dich, Röslein auf der Heiden!②"  
而这diva也有意思得紧，尽管人还藏在帘子后头，却没有一点儿矜持的意思，用歌词回敬道：“Ich steche dich, Daß du ewig denkst an mich, und ichwill's nicht leiden.③”  
分明是把男声，这个认知非但没倒了观众们的胃口，更叫台下口哨声四起。  
   
到了第二首，随着手风琴响起，帷幕终于敞开一道缝，跟着露出一只踩着黑色高跟鞋的右脚，纤细的脚踝裹在网格丝袜里，跟着是膝盖，跟着是黑色的裙摆。  
而歌者幽幽开口。  
Vor der Kaserne  
Vor dem großenTor  
Stand eineLaterne  
Und steht sienoch davor  
So woll'n wiruns da wieder seh'n  
Bei der Laternewollen wir steh'n④  
   
随着那句重复着的“Wie einst LiliMarleen.”⑤，歌手已整个人现身。平板一样纤瘦的身子包在连衣裙里——那长度在膝上六英寸，因而长袜的吊带被看个一清二楚。  
趁着间奏，歌手走下舞台绕着看客的桌子间移步，他是特意在扭着胯的，藏在金粉后眼神像在看你又像是透过你在看什么远处。涂了鲜红的嘴唇勾引谁来亲吻一般不怀好意的翘着。与这一切相反的，一头深棕色短发整齐地三七分十足的男孩子气。左手食指中指间夹着点燃的女士烟。  
然而这放在同一个人身上，却完美地勾起你全部感官和冲动。观众们已经有不安分的开始动手动脚，歌者一一闪身而过，刚刚好挪到那些粗粝的指尖触不到的位置，直到间奏结束，他已走到最后一排而往回折返。  
他带了挑衅的神态，走向那唯一低头昏昏欲睡状对他爱答不理的金发青年旁边，站定。  
他用歌声对他道：  
Unsere beide Schatten  
Sah'n wie einer aus  
Daß wir so lieb uns hatten  
Das sah man gleich daraus  
Und alle Leute soll'n es seh'n  
Wenn wir bei der Laterne steh'n⑥  
   
Rogers上尉终于带着纡尊降贵的面色抬起头跟歌手四目相交，竭力压抑着心内的好奇跟冲动，一派镇定的眼看着年轻的歌手抬起一条腿踩上他面前的酒桌，跟着迈上另一条。  
他一面唱着Wie einst LiliMarleen，一面在这副窄窄的桌面上跨起了放慢的舞步，Steve自认不懂舞蹈，但出身纽约的他总还能认得出，男孩儿跳的是Salsa.  
又是一段间奏，歌手蹲下身来，用唇语道：带我走。  
是英语。  
他所面向的角度，只有Steve能读到这句话。后者不置可否，似笑非笑的用眼神指了指邻桌——那儿正坐着个不知道从哪儿来的低级军官，来这种地方还穿着制服可谓愚蠢之极。  
   
唱歌的少年似是心领神会的跳下桌子，走到邻桌去故技重施，只可惜那位实在不是什么正人君子，歌手甫一上桌，就被握住了脚踝。  
而歌手却没事人似的唱开第三段，只有Steve注意到，少年已暗暗把重心全放在被抓住的右脚上。  
金发青年勾起了嘴角，尽管没人看见这堪称诡异的微笑。果然不出他所料，下一秒，站在桌上的少年就飞起左脚，目标直指那位色胆包天的仁兄的脑袋。  
左侧的镜片被鞋跟戳进眼眶时，可怜那位兄台还都没来得及松手。不知这算不算死在花下做个风流鬼。  
观众席居然没有任何失措哗然，只是继续看少年丝毫不受影响的把歌唱完——他保持着右脚被抓左脚蹬在尸体上的姿势，其间还把快燃尽的烟蒂捻灭在尸体的头顶，歌手弓身时，裙下的风景被邻桌一览无余。  
   
曲终，大饱了眼福的Steve击掌了几下，同时站起身来，冲着后台方向高声道：“Rumlow，你的人把我的副官杀死了，你可得赔我一个！”  
少年浑身一激灵，饶是他知道这是金发军官做的局，却也没想到他居然是把自己的副官扔到了案板上。  
而Rumlow甚至没露脸，从后台喊话道：“这我可赔不起，兵荒马乱的，哪儿去给你找副官？要不你看看我手底下哪个顺眼，带走将就吧。”  
Steve大笑开：“说得好像你除了这小野猫崽子还有别的人似的！”  
“小野猫崽子挺机灵的，会四种语言，也能打，跟着你倒是不拖后腿。而且——我验过的，还是完璧。” Rumlow边说便从后台探了半个身子出来，继续道，“你要人的话，就把他带走。你不要，我看他也是不愁去处。”  
Rumlow此言激起台下几个本也打算出手之人的兴趣，然而上尉只一个动作便将一切非议压在非议者的肚子里。  
Steve就在歌手正站的那张桌子旁边，打开了左侧手臂，没人知道他插在裤袋里的右手手心其实冒着汗。  
歌手喜形于色，俯下上身来两手扶住Steve的肩膀，挑衅似得问了句：“先生，您真的要我？”  
“就看你敢不敢跟来了。”  
下一秒，Steve悬在半空的左臂连着肩头就被压上一个重量——单看少年纤纤身量，倒是不像有这么重，想来身上肌肉发达。  
上尉圈紧了手臂，牢牢将少年扛在自己左肩上，右手压住歌手扬起的裙摆，隔绝开一切外人的觊觎。  
行至后门正欲离开时，本来约见的Sitwell先一步到了门口拦住了路。  
“放心，没忘。”Steve定定看了一眼自己的接头人道，“凌晨前，我会把你要的东西用电报传给你。”  
Sitwell遂识相闪开，而那合一的背影便迅速消失在后门外的小巷子尽头。  
   
“我说啊，你还没谢我呢。”出了门，已被放到地上的少年边走边瑟瑟发抖，他有点儿后悔没把外套带出来。即便是夏威夷，更深露重的前半夜还是让人吃不消。现在他只穿着坦胸露背连衣裙和镂空丝袜，一双高跟鞋被他用两个指头拎起来。没了鞋跟加持，少年站在Steve身侧更显得瘦小。头发被吹乱了些，几缕不听话的垂在额前。  
“谢你什么？”青年侧目，他见那少年瑟缩在夜风里的样子尤其惹人怜爱，于是并没脱下外套借他的打算，“没记错的话，是我舍了自己的副官、把你带出那鬼地方的吧？现在到叫我这个恩人来感谢你？”  
“少来了，我猜那副官你早就看不顺眼了，刚好今天让我来担这虚名罢了。”  
回答是Steve狠狠地扯住了少年的头发迫使他停止了行走，以及在静谧中几乎引起回响的狠狠一记掴在少年的脸上。  
“下次再敢这么胡说八道，可就不是一巴掌这么简单了。”  
少年却不知死活般地还嘴道：“生气了？心虚啊？”  
这令他的另一侧脸颊也迅速红肿起来，嘴角开始淌血——被掌掴时不慎咬到舌头，甚至轻微的耳鸣。  
而Steve则说到做到：配枪的枪口已经顶上了少年的眉心。这里没有其他人，转天早上多一具尸体也没什么太奇怪的。  
少年却全然没有害怕的样子，被咬伤的舌头伸到嘴角舔舐血迹，因方才的一通动静已彻底散乱开的头发和浓妆倒叫他在这暗处鬼魅般地美丽而危险。  
Steve端着枪的手稳若磐石，食指放在扳机上。  
少年抬了左手握住枪管，五指一路从枪身滑向握枪的那只手，两指搭在手腕的脉搏处。  
“你的心跳很快啊，先生。”少年右手将两只鞋子扔到地上，然后摸到自己腋下的拉链，一扯到底，裙子落至脚边，精瘦而匀称的身体暴露出来。Steve并不想承认只穿着女式内裤和吊带袜的少年有多麽吸引人，但——  
“你的脉搏好像又快了些呢，先生。我猜，比起杀我，你现在大概更想操我。”  
   
而Steve没让他失望，便在这夜阑的巷子里将他推至石砖的墙壁上、粗暴地要了他年少的身子。而那枪口即便在Steve悉数灌到了少年身体里时，依旧稳稳地指在他眉间。  
   
这次，Steve总算肯把自己过膝长的外套借给少年穿——他股缝的处子元红沿着腿间向下淌，背上也有不少方才被石墙刮擦出的皮外伤在渗血，Steve不许他清理，等下回到住处，Steve还打算再好好地要上他几次，就带着这痕迹，说不定还要继续用枪指着他，刚刚的过程看来他们似乎都乐在其中。  
   
再继续往前走的时候，少年明显慢了许多，而Steve乐于看他因下体的不适而不得不分开两腿行走的样子——坏孩子不受罚不会长记性。  
终于在快到目的地的时候，Steve打破沉默，问道：“你叫什么？”  
“Marleen啊，Rumlow不是介绍过了.”少年舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你不会打算以后一直让我叫你这个吧？”  
“Bucky.”  
“全名！”  
“没全名。当然，你要是能打听到我父母是谁，那就另当别论。要是你真能知道，也别告诉我，我可没兴趣知道只是为了交配而不抚养后代的男女的姓名。”  
“收养你的人家姓什么？”  
“你指哪一任啊？”  
然后俩人都笑开，方才肌肤相亲之后的短暂尴尬随之被化解。  
   
“行啦，我知道啦，Bucky. 我叫Steve，Steve Rogers. 但是以后，在我面前，你叫我Sir.”  
“是的，Sir.”  
“还有最重要的一点，你要听话才好。”  
“只听您一个人的话。”少年还渗着血的嘴角往上扬了扬，“但若我不听，您就要把我绑起来、撕烂我的衣服、再打我屁股惩罚我的话，那我听不听可就真的难说了。”  
Steve倒是没想到少年如此乖觉，但着实对这看似放肆又暧昧的恭维受用至极，遂笑道：“看来Rumlow没看错你。”  
“Rumlow从没看错过谁吧。”Bucky又舔了舔嘴唇——Steve想着以后得让他在人前改掉这习惯，“打算怎么安排我，Sir?”  
“报告我明天一早会递上去，你就跟着我住。”  
   
   
注释（大部分来自网络）：  
①即《野蔷薇》，歌德诗作，舒伯特作曲  
②《野蔷薇》歌词：（少年说）我采下你，原野上的蔷薇  
③《野蔷薇》歌词：（蔷薇说）我刺伤你，这样你便记住我，而我也不领受这苦痛  
④-⑥《莉莉玛莲》（LiliMarleen）歌词（翻译请大家自行百度）


	2. 日夕    关心则乱，必然

杀伐决断，于Steve好比衣食住行稀松平常。  
而Bucky跟随起来，倒是也遂心应手。  
各种意义上的，跟随。  
   
1942年初  
虽仅是上尉，Steve在军中却因过往惹眼的战功而拥有远高于官职的待遇。  
另一方面，身为潜伏在美军多年的卧底，Steve在HYDRA自然也享受着极高的拥戴。  
而这两方面，都殊途同归的通过其现任副官的存在得到最好的印证。  
   
军队向来不缺闲言闲语，背后指点Bucky来路不明的大有人在，意欲对其欺压苛待的亦不在少数，但无奈尚未满17岁的中士身手奇好，自年初当众把四五个围着他言语轻浮的二等兵打得当地医院都无法接收而直接被送回原籍（说起来这也算是用另种方式保全了这几个人的性命，尽管他们当时毫不领情——数十年后，一位当事人在D-Day的纪念日活动上所言），便再没人轻易找中士的茬儿。似乎是相当满意副官的行为模式，上尉奖励似的愈加大胆，将之带着出入各色场合，这其中包括上尉的卧室。  
关于“中士是上尉养在身边的面首”这一点，在Steve所供职的破译小组，乃至整个夏威夷的驻地，都不是什么秘密。而桀骜乖张的少年副官，更是恨不得通过种种离经叛道的作为将这事实昭告天下。因而，风纪扣遮不住的下颌上的吻痕、体力训练时撩起袖口暴露出小臂上触目的伤疤、甚至是定期的体检报告中不断提及的下体裂伤，便更加不是什么新鲜事。只是，外人都不清楚的是，如此高调行事并非中士本意：他的“拥有者”总是愿意通过各种露骨的方式对外宣告自己对Bucky的所有权，而Bucky实在不愿上尉背上过多非议，宁肯自己来将自己推向风口浪尖。  
而在HYDRA的“秘密俱乐部”中，觐言Steve僭侈行为的更比比皆是，通常矛头也都是指向Bucky，“他有什么的啊，瞧瞧那不可一世的样子，无非是在床上伺候好了Rogers而已，居然也敢跟咱们平起平坐吗？”“可不是，幸好红骷髅长官还在远东战场忙着，若是他现在回来，得见自己的得意门生居然被这种人迷得神魂颠倒，真是要捶胸顿足了。”这样的话亦不止一次地传到Rumlow跟Sinthea的耳朵里，奈何这两位似乎跟Bucky的交情也是不浅，言语之间处处护短。前者是出了名的和事佬，只淡淡一句“那小子不爱跟人打招呼罢了，而且一个戏子，你们也跟他一般见识？不怕人笑话！”，后者可是没那么好的性子，往往把手里的杯子往桌上一蹲，柳眉倒竖道“家父的主意什么时候轮到你们几个来拿了吗？怎么我从来都没听说过？”凡此种种，本就相当招摇惹眼的“Marleen”愈发春风得意，每每跟了Steve来酒馆里，毫不避讳的进出“后台”，只不再登台罢了，穿着亦是收敛了许多——既成了Steve的“所有物”，自是一言一行都要俯首贴耳，上尉的占有欲是出了名的，他的东西向来不容别人觊觎，Bucky更不会是个例外。  
说起来，他似乎喜欢Bucky真的是到了有点过头的地步。  
   
父亲含冤屈死，母亲殉情弃世，无休止的唾骂厌弃，让年少羸弱的Steve学会了用示弱来保护自己，但这一切也没能让这个世界对他好一点。  
他自然知道，红骷髅在他垂死之际伸出的援手绝非没有缘由的善心大发，但他为了活下去别无选择。彼时他已不再期待让父亲沉冤得雪，相反的，只想借助红骷髅近乎无尽的能力来帮助自己铲除这个父亲信任了终身却最终将其置于死地的神盾局——或者说，让自己成为强大到能够被红骷髅利用的棋子、进而帮助红骷髅来统治这个世界，顺便毁掉神盾局，似乎更为确切。  
身心被百般惨烈折磨时他没觉得有什么，杀掉同侪挚友的时候他没觉得有什么，一切都只是为了争得那仅有的、成为hydra安插在夏威夷基地的卧底的机会，假以时日以燎原之势整个将神盾局连根拔除的机会。  
从加入HYDRA二十年有余，Steve没有过一天的动摇，亦没有过一天的安稳。期间他有过不少的“所有物”，但那些供他娱乐占有实施暴虐的小东西们，没有一个，从来没有过一个像Bucky这样。  
像Bucky这样，无一处不妥帖，那放浪带刺的不逊言辞、和与之相反的完全彻底的臣服之姿，让Steve总是失控地在粗暴占有的同时又心生爱怜。  
Bucky经常会在长夜初到来时端坐在Steve满是文稿的书桌上，用两只脚踝夹着一支燃着的蜡烛，腿间是喘息着的上尉。Steve从不使用任何的润滑，因而每次同房都会让中士像是干净的处子一般出血不止。他相当喜欢衣冠整齐地占有片缕不着的Bucky，只有那八英寸没被衣物覆盖，却全数埋进Bucky的身体里面，即便短暂的抽出，跟着便更加来势汹汹地撞回去。Bucky搂紧了金发青年结实的肩膀，任身子被烙上数不清的淤痕——咬、吸吮、或者指掐皆有，他甚至怂恿Steve用佩刀在他胸口划上了两个人的名字，渗血的过程里他始终微笑着，直至Steve一边低吼着全部射在他身体里面一边舔吮他崭新的伤口，Steve抿着沾满血腥的双唇抬起头来，他的小宝贝竟还在微笑着，脸色因失血而在烛火里显得更加惨白，这令Steve错觉自己是头穷极待哺的幼兽，而Bucky这主动献祭的诡异猎物使这场捕猎成为彻头彻尾的掠夺。事后，Steve往往会狠命攥住Bucky被蜡油烫伤的脚踝，出众的握力让那些水泡无所遁形迅速破掉，他会给那双漂亮的、猩红色的泛着水光的脚踝反复地涂抹酒精，制造疼痛的同时有效的防止感染，然后，他会去亲吻它们，说，我的好孩子，是不是不管我对你做什么，你都会对我微笑着？  
   
而最美妙在于，他的好孩子，总会回报以更大更无邪的笑容，说，是的，sir，我爱您，爱您给我的一切。

而他并不是没有注意到，他的副官，似乎总是有意无意的，借着烛影摇曳，往他的案头多看一眼。  
他却视而不见。  
他或许已悲哀的意识到，什么样的破裂，近在眼前。  
   
——————

“小家伙，就快17了吧？”  
“别把我说得那么老，没到生日之前，我都是16！”  
“老什么啊，才我的一半年纪……”Steve的双手正缓慢搓洗着Bucky湿润的头发，“小人之心，不过是想问问你要什么礼物.”  
即便都坐着，Steve也比他的副官高上了半个头。  
浴缸的尺码显然是为单人设计的，但好在Bucky相当纤瘦，挤在Steve两腿之间，勉强让俩人一前一后的坐在了浴缸里头。  
“您明明知道，只要是您给的，无论什么我都喜欢。”中士往后倚在了上尉胸前，故意把满头肥皂沫蹭得到处都是。  
Steve索性放弃了继续清洗调皮的中士，两手顺势往下滑，左手停在胸前，右手继续往下，打横箍住Bucky的细腰。  
“比方说……像是这个吗？”Steve凑近Bucky敏感的脖子，边舔着他耳后的皮肤边把一句话拆成了好几段来说，生生把严厉拖磨成欲念。  
耳畔温热的鼻息让Bucky从头到脚亢奋颤栗起来，变了跪坐的姿势，两只小腿抵在缸底内沿，把头往后仰到无以复加的角度，中士抓住Steve的左手、引导着它在自己的乳尖上作威作福，另一手探向背后、摸索到长官已半勃的性器在自己的股间磨蹭。  
攀升的欲望让已经开始冷掉的洗澡水仿佛烧开了般灼烫两人相贴的肌肤，尽管已熟悉彼此的身体深入骨髓，但每一次的交欢都还像是第一次般处处引人入胜。  
一时间，浴室氤氲的湿气中只听得见越来越粗重的呼吸和少年撩人的呻吟。  
一手扶在浴缸边，Bucky跨坐在Steve的下身，借着水中的浮力和润滑，扶着Steve的阳具抵在自己的入口处：“虽然还没到生日，但是……可以提前给我礼物吗，Sir？”  
“你明知道我会的。”Steve停顿了一秒，这让欢爱到来前的氛围更加浓郁，他们都渴望对方到了剑拔弩张的关头，“但你如果想要的话，得自己来，自己动手得来的礼物才最有意思不是吗。”  
“是的，sir，一切都依您的意思。”Bucky闭上眼睛，猛地坐了下去，倏然而至的胀痛让他轻轻地嘶叫了一声，但动作没有停止，他坐下去，再轻抬身体，再更用力地循环往复，故意越动越快，等着他的Sir招呼一巴掌在他臀上，告诉他“慢下来，小子，心爱的礼物该慢慢享用”。  
推拉的频率慢了下来，Steve专心享受Bucky紧致的内里挤压、碾磨他的性器，不时用新长出而尚未修剪的胡茬磨蹭中士后背光滑的皮肤，啃咬留下浅浅的齿痕，每每他这么做，都感觉到中士炙热的直肠里汩汩泌出润滑物填充两副器官之间所剩不多的空间。  
Bucky兴奋的身体越来越紧绷，但仍竭力控制着动作的速度，回合因此拉得很长，直到耐不住的人变成了Steve。  
上尉挺起身，确保两具身体没有分开的情况下，推着Bucky的后背往前，中士乖觉地压低上身、伸出双臂抵住面前的墙壁，两腿分大到浴缸所能容纳的最大限度，慢慢随着Steve起身的动作塌下腰背、翘起臀部。Steve双手紧握住Bucky的两侧髂前。这一回，Steve肆无忌惮地冲刺起来，少年愉快的叫喊声在湿答答的盥洗室里几乎能引起回响，半跪的姿势让膝盖有点发麻，但Steve没有丝毫要慢下来的意思。  
“您快要到了吗？”  
“闭上嘴！”  
Bucky猛地收紧了里面，这无疑带来更大的刺激，结果是Steve还没来得及退出去，事儿就完了。  
“混小子……”上尉轻捏了下副官的腰际，嘴角上却被Bucky小小的恶作剧逗笑了，“等下清理又是麻烦事儿。”  
“又没说要您帮忙，我自己来就好了嘛。”  
Steve疲软的下身轻而快地滑出了Bucky，他有点不舍的松开了抱着副官的两手：“今天……我来。”  
连Steve自己都不知道，从什么时候开始，他对Bucky的说话，轻声细语的时候越来越多。喜欢看这个人前桀骜不驯的小东西在他的逗弄下轻易地脸红，他还发现小东西喜欢在被长官粗暴对待的同时又听到长官用温柔的话哄他、称赞他，Steve向来不否认任何与“欲望”这件事情相关的一切，这次也不例外。  
他无可救药的沉迷于Bucky几乎是为他而生的身体。

拔掉缸底的塞子防水，简单擦洗了身上，Steve迈出浴缸，又抓了条干毛巾往Bucky身上胡乱擦了两下——反正小家伙身下黏糊糊的一坨滴滴答答的一时半会儿也弄不干净，直接扛在肩上往卧室去。  
Steve很想补上一句：遇见你之后，我就再也没有过你之外的任何人。  
面子让他没说出口。  
那之后的很久，他都为此懊恼不已。  
被丢上床铺时，Bucky笑盈盈地看着长官分开他的双腿，把手指侵入他的下体，清理到了结尾是又结结实实地给了他一次前列腺高潮。

——————

“如胶似漆”似乎也不足以形容上尉和他的中士副官的亲密程度。  
   
“AF，Bucky，”上尉坐直了些，一手将副官光裸的下身往自己的腿间又用力搂了搂，他已在Bucky的身体里捅进了无以复加的深度，“我们今天截获了情报，日本人的目标，AF，鬼知道那是什么东西。”  
“Sir，您……”中士的双手被缚在座椅扶手上，眼睛上蒙着Steve的领带，上身套着Steve的皮质飞行员外套，前襟大敞，里面光溜溜的什么也没有，两只赤脚穿着Steve的靴子，足尖堪堪踩着地面，旧伤未愈的脚踝还缠着绷带，但这几天的奔走下来只怕此时也是又要开始出血。而他的屁股正坐在Steve勃起的阳具上头，被那大家伙顶得欲仙欲死，连句完整的话也难说出来，“您……不应该……告诉我……这些……这是……是……军事机密…………”  
上尉拉下Bucky的外套，在他背上狠狠咬了一口，直至嘴里尝到血腥味。给僭越者的小小惩罚。  
Bucky呻吟得愈发激烈，他低低地叫，Sir，求您，给我，给我更多，我会听您的话，求您给我更多。断续地数分钟才讲完。  
   
“小组里多数人推测AF是中途岛，”不知为何，这一回Steve射得格外快些，他迅速恢复了平时的呼吸，将瘫软在自己怀里的Bucky牢牢抱住，却没解开他腕子上的束缚，舔了舔他耳后敏感的皮肤，低声问道，“我的副官，你有什么想法没有？”  
Steve明显感到怀里的身体僵了一下，他在刚刚结束的那场性事之中也感到了这么一次，在他的副官第一次听见“AF”的时候。  
他的心彻底沉了下来，尽管只是旁人眼中捕风捉影般揪到的两处蛛丝马迹，对于一个二十年资的细作而言，什么都足够了。  
   
而Steve下意识抓紧了Bucky腰际的动作，也被后者敏锐的察觉。那不同于单纯的占有或者惩罚，更像是出于动物本能的安慰行为：Rogers上尉正在感到巨大的压力和不安。  
   
再没必要再多言语，就这样一个回合，什么都足够明瞭了。  
   
Bucky仍乖顺地伏在Steve身上，只紧绷了一瞬间的肌肉早已恢复松弛——全然的信任和托付。却一时无法让人厘清是否另有洞天。  
Steve沉默了良久，解开了捆住Bucky两手在椅子上的绳索。  
中士恢复了自由，问道：我可以动吗，sir？  
得肯定的答复，Bucky迅速起身，眼睛还被蒙着，身上也还穿着Steve的夹克跟靴子，下体挂着淫靡的血丝和月白色，顺着腿间缓缓淌进靴筒。他将双手放在脑后交叠，利落地下跪，膝行转体，面向他的上尉。  
“Sir，您已经什么都知道了，我会知无不言。在那之后，一切听从您的处置。”


	3. 定昏    生杀予夺，永誓

“你是神盾的人。”上尉用了陈述句，语气平静如死。他已重新穿戴整齐，隔着领带充当的眼罩望向自己的副官，幸好还有这么一层，否则当被瞧见了他眼底深泓似的哀伤——有些名望后他变得极爱颜面，又怎容得被这偷了人心思的小毛贼窥见自己此刻失落而真挚模样。  
说穿了，“很好”和“出色”的特工之间其实相隔不远。  
察觉敌意、背叛或暴虐：再细微的线索也好，眼神的方向、呼吸的频率、脸颊的肤色、手指的曲度，都是可用素材。了解过某个人平常的样子（你不需要跟他多么熟识，只要行为不是太过反常，有点阅历的人看上两眼就能猜出个大概），拟出基线的状态，当表现超出基线水准时，就当多多留心，通常“可有可无”的猜测，都不会是“无中生有”，再然后就是耐心等待，对方若是有所企图，定能顺藤摸瓜，你此刻越是气定神闲，对方便越会速速露出马脚。又或者，一开始你被万花筒般的陷阱团团围住，密不透风，这不是你的过错，因对方有备而来；但能否在踏错第一步之后依旧保持警惕探寻可疑的线索，能否在破绽一闪而过时分毫不差地抓住，能否在大局已定前全身而退，便是十成十地取决于特工本身了。  
“很好”或是“出色”的人群，真的相差无几。  
两者仅有的差别在于：前者几乎没有失误，后者从不失误。  
“出色”了20年的特工，失误了一次，从此之后，他在世人眼里仍是出色的，惟真相本身从不说谎：他犯了特工生涯唯一一次，不可挽回的过错。  
把Steve从“出色”变成“很好”的家伙，非Bucky莫属。  
“是的，Sir。”中士跪在地上，衣冠凌乱满身狼藉，分开双膝的静态让他身体某个部位隐隐作痛，仍有血从裂伤处沿大腿滑向膝头，浸湿他身下的毯子。  
该死。Steve心内咒骂。即便在承认"对啊，就是我"这事实的时候，Bucky还是，该死的，那么美。危险的颈线无邪的唇角和扣在脑后的十指，那曾在他自己的身上用绳索打出繁复结袢、那在高潮来临时痉挛地抓紧Steve的手肘、那握着双枪毫不犹豫瞄准任何可能对Steve造成威胁的人的十指。Steve想，或许该在事后折断它们中的一支或两支作惩戒，他还从没在Bucky身上那么做过。必须让他长了教训。  
是了，即便明了Bucky是神盾，是死敌安插来的奸细，Steve也仅仅是想要惩罚——狠狠地惩罚Bucky而已，事到如今，他下不去手杀掉他。

他不禁自问，自己的心，何时开始变得这么软。  
只因对方是Bucky罢了。  
“他们早确认了你是hydra，并认为红骷髅和你在珍珠港事件中起了巨大的推动作用，神盾局奈何不了红骷髅，却有可能掌握到你的行踪。”见长官久不开口，Bucky便径自供认起来，“他们知道你的性癖，依照你的喜好训练了我。目的是搜集你在珍珠港事件中的罪证。”  
Steve依旧沉默，Bucky甚至为了化解尴尬而打趣起来。  
“神盾局肯为了任务而让我成为了您的玩物，他们肯定料想不到，我竟然乐在其中了。”  
这话虽听着调侃意味十足，但只有Bucky自己知道，它到底有多实在。从第一次开始，他在战栗中接纳了Steve粗暴的占有，Bucky就完全无法自拔的沉溺于“被 Steve拥有”的感觉，更不可救药地沉溺于Steve这个人本身。  
只是，现在在说这些，也都没有意义了吧。他的sir怕是半个字也懒得听进去。索性也就不说了。他背叛了他的Sir，那么这些不可告人的爱慕跟情欲，就让它随着自己而一起烂掉吧。  
Bucky无惧困顿折磨——那被他从心底视作荣幸，却不愿见他的sir震怒神伤。  
   
“你的本名是什么？”  
这着实把Bucky惊着了，不是咬牙切齿的诘问不是除之后快的责罚，而是“你叫什么”，用那样低哑温柔的音色。  
“第一次见面时你说自己是孤儿，连姓什么都不知道，那些是假的吧。”Steve摘掉了Bucky眼前的遮蔽，两人直直地对视上。Steve的双眼深澈如海，而Bucky没有任何恐惧。  
“我的好孩子，告诉我你的名字吧，至少，我想要知道该如何称呼你。”  
“James，”Bucky的嘴唇打颤，他从没见过他心高气傲的长官用这样谦卑的口吻和谁交谈过，他为自己的无意造次而愧疚不已，“James Barnes，Sir，我叫James Buchanan Barnes.”  
Steve眼里闪过一丝惊诧，随即苦笑道：“看来我的名头还不小啊，连barnes家的人都出动了。James，你该是你这一代神盾局最优秀的特工吧？”  
“我的叔叔死了以后，他们就把希望全放在我身上了。”  
“……Grant Ward？”Steve皱了皱眉，这明显扯起一段他不太愿回顾的记忆。  
Bucky微微颔首，并不意外于Steve猜到他叔叔当年用到的假名字。彼时还是军中新人的Rogers跟Ward最为交好，到最后自然不可能不知道，Ward在神盾局探员档案上的名字叫做Richard Barnes。  
“还真是典型的Barnes家风。在哪里折过一次，就一定要再折上个十次八次才肯罢休。”  
一句话把Bucky逗得不合时宜大笑起来，但Steve的一针见血实在是不能更精辟。  
“你叔叔是个很棒的人，开朗而且仗义，作为朋友从来不对我奇怪的癖好指指点点。他总说’只要Rogers你不上到我头上来，别的老子才懒得管你！喝你的酒吧，哪来那么多废话！’，相信我，任何人都会愿意有个他这样的好哥们儿。”  
“我相信的，Sir，Richard叔叔是我在Barnes家甚至整个神盾局里最喜欢的人。”Steve的话似乎勾起了Bucky久违的童年点滴，中士仍维持着双手背在脑后的跪姿，眼神却明显染上了笑意，“我从小被家里认为是最有潜质的，人人都把我当成下一个Richard Barnes，没人记得我是James，除了Richard叔叔。爷爷总叫我去练习打靶，爸爸说格斗更重要，妈妈没完没了的逼着我练习德语跟西班牙语……只有叔叔，叔叔却带着我兜风。sir，您知道吗，叔叔那个时候就经常跟我提起您的。他说您是个很有意思的人，还说想要说服您也加入神盾局。”  
“这便是ward唯一的错处了。”Steve摇摇头，脸上满是遗憾，“其实我早有察觉他是神盾局探员，只不过他从没怀疑调查到我头上，我也就睁一只眼闭一只眼，说实话，维持这个稀里糊涂点局面，我们可以是一辈子的朋友。可他偏三番五次的让我也加入神盾……可惜了，我们本无话不谈，这却给他招来杀身之祸。我永远都记得他最后的样子，他兴冲冲的问，’Steve啊，你就考虑一下啦，神盾的待遇不差啊，而且你担任神盾职务的同时也可以接着在军队工作，要是你的父母泉下有知，他们得多以你为荣啊……’然后他就没再说了，因为我朝他的脸开枪，打光了我所有的子弹。他大概永远也不会明白为什么。他怎么能……怎么敢在那样的情景下提起我的父母！”  
时至今日，Steve还是难掩激动，这让Bucky看得心里一阵揪紧的疼：为他英年早逝的叔叔，但更多为他的sir——这人前永远体面得宜，无论经历什么绝境总能再爬起来的上尉，其实也只是个握紧逆鳞在多舛命途里解脱无门、被业火吞噬永不超生的可怜人。他的sir，他的无助的大孩子。  
在“色诱”这项任务开始之前，Bucky认真研读过Steve的背景，可惜神盾的资料实在有限：1909年出生，幼年时即展现出超群的记忆力和艺术天赋。其父曾任神盾局七级探员，后于1919年因叛国罪被正法，其母于同年饮弹自杀身亡。翌年进入hydra，1925年以化名Steven Grant Rogers入伍，开始特务生涯。1938年官拜上尉至今。  
Bucky始终坚信这背后藏着更多神盾局不得而知也无力面对的残酷事实，跟Steve一起之后，他数度想要试探的问出来，却苦于身份所限无从开口，而今彼此真正的坦诚相待，Bucky反倒乐意张口一问了。  
“跟我说说您父亲的事情好吗？我是将死之人，不会泄漏您的秘密，当做是多个人知道您的父亲，知道真正的他，也不错，不是吗？”  
Steve戾气毕见的眼神渐渐平静下来：小傻瓜还当自己是必死无疑了，却在这种关头没辩解求饶哪怕一个字，仍想着要最后照顾一次他的sir。Steve的心里不可抑制地泛起温暖的洪流，这久违了的，让他放松神经将全部心绪托付出去的感受，除了母亲——他聪颖温柔得近乎残忍的母亲，Bucky是头一个让他这般如此的人。他如何能说不呢，他如何能拒绝那一片赤子之心。他往前坐了坐，伸开两手，冲他的副官道：“来我的怀里，孩子，让我抱抱你。”  
那是Steve说过的最接近撒娇服软的话了，来我的怀里，让我抱抱你。我很害怕，也很难过，我需要你。我相信你，别丢下我。我不需要救赎，请陪着我沉沦。  
而他的好孩子，就那样依然跪着，膝行向前至他的脚边，跪坐下来，一直扣在脑后的两手终于伸到前方，环抱住Steve的小腿，亲吻他的膝盖，低言道：“sir，我来了，我在这里。你不要怕。”  
这已足够让Steve短暂的失控了。他甚至不记得自己如何粗暴的扯起Bucky轻盈的身体，拉着他跨坐在自己大腿上，抱住他有多久。他不记得自己费了多大力气才克制住没哭出来，不记得花了多长时间才找回语言。他想，如果他的好孩子是颗注定要置他于死地的甜美毒药，那么就让他像这样心有不甘地步向极乐吧。他真是累了，也真是离不开这孩子了。  
“我的父亲是个英雄，没有什么能改变这一点。只因为被发现他的妻子是前德国特工的女儿，他就被安上莫须有的罪名、成了神盾局眼里的叛徒。  
“……他什么都没做过！什么都没有！他甚至从来没见过我的外祖父，他们就说他叛国……那些害死他的人……都是他的同事，他的朋友……  
“他们用那些最下作的手段拷问我父亲，最后连尸身也不许我母亲领回去……  
“他深爱这个国家，以他自己的神盾局特工身份为荣，为什么却要背负这样的屈辱死去？连妈妈也……Bucky，我不甘心，我真的不甘心……”  
他终于还是在Bucky抚摩他头发的动作中哭了出来。  
他马上三十三岁了，上一次他哭成这样还是在10岁，他在一周之内失去双亲，对于父亲的离去，他和母亲多少已有准备，但那之后母亲用了最极端的当时跟随父亲，足已毁灭他的整个世界……而更上一次也是在那一年--稍早些时候，学校的同学骂他是叛徒生的杂种，老师全部视而不见，他回到家里还要装作吃得下睡得着，父亲啜饮着浓咖啡叹息，母亲吻了他脸颊说"宝贝，为了爸爸妈妈，你在学校一定过得很辛苦吧，可因为不想让我们担心还要装作没事……"然后母亲默默垂泪，而他偎在她身侧，对一切都无能为力。  
“Sir，我相信您父亲是无辜的，也知道您这么多年一定很苦，但若不是您本人，只怕我单单靠着想，是绝对无法理解您在HYDRA和军队间夹缝求生，到底有多不容易的。”Bucky让Steve那惯常高昂的疲累头颅歇在自己肩头，以缓慢的节奏顺他的背，“您在珍珠港事件中没有做出红骷髅预期的行为，是您装作无意地提醒了舰队不要让航母停靠回来，才没有造成最惨痛的损失。红骷髅对您怕是已有怀疑了，所以才没有带着您一起去北非和远东的战场。但即便如此，您仍旧为4月份对东京和神户的空袭提供了重要的情报。这是您所能做的全部了。我都知道……您只是想除掉神盾局而已。您并不愿意危害这个您父亲深爱的国家。”  
“神盾局让你搜索我的罪证，你就找到了这些？”  
“我只是相信我所追查到的事实。但我也知道神盾局不会听信这些，他们冤枉了您的父亲，自然也能再冤枉您一次。”Bucky低下头吻了吻Steve的发梢。  
“你似乎……对神盾局相当不满？”  
“他们害您失去了一切，便是我的敌人。”  
“但你跟我不同，你的家人、你的朋友都在神盾局，你下得了这个狠心？不怕跟家人反目？你不怕让他们失望？甚至背叛你的血脉、你的信仰？”  
“当然下不去狠心，但是为了您，我想我可以。”  
“你不恨我当年杀了你最喜欢的叔叔？”  
“恨，但我爱您，所以没办法把这件事情怪到您的头上。只能推说是他自己蠢了。而且，如果不是神盾局，又怎么会发生这样的事情呢？对您的深爱和对我叔叔的想念，只会让我更憎恶神盾局而已。”Bucky稍微将Steve推开了些，看向长官的双眼，“Sir，我当然想说，您的父母一定不希望您这样作践自己为他们报仇，他们只想您平安罢了。我也想劝您回头，别被私仇蒙上了眼，好好的过您的生活，这样就算我死了也能心安。但我知道您不会听，您已经隐忍了这么多年，在这种时候，是绝对不会罢手的吧？”  
Steve的眼底闪过一丝狠戾，转而轻声道：“你说呢，孩子？”  
“我所认识的sir，绝不会为了顾惜自己的安危名誉，就放弃了他的复仇大业。而我，不论生死都会一直跟随着您。您要杀了我，我没任何怨言，但请让我把知道的一切都告诉您之后再动手好吗？我没办法亲手助您完成最大的心愿，至少给我一个可以帮您出出力的机会，可以吗？”  
“当然，但在那之前……”  
Steve说着，已经吻上了Bucky的嘴唇。  
他让Bucky双肩抵着椅背趴跪在扶手椅上，扯掉此刻格外碍事的短外套和靴子，将中士的两手拉到背后、用那之前遮蔽着Bucky两眼的领带一圈一圈将它们牢牢捆住直至勒出淤痕——说真的他都有些担心完事之后Bucky会不会因为长时间被阻断血流而不得不被截肢。Steve一手拽着领带打成的结，一手前伸扳住中士的下巴往上抬直至Bucky的身体呈现诡异的反弓，他知道再用力下去他的男孩儿就要骨折了。但他更知道他的好孩子全然不在乎，那甘愿为他剖心挖肺肝脑涂地挫骨扬灰的好孩子。他不确定这是否能被归结为单纯的情爱，但他上了瘾。他只要Bucky。没有Bucky的时候，谁都行；有了Bucky之后，谁都不行。  
像是末日到来般不要命的往Bucky年少的身子里头胡乱地冲撞。Steve说，说点儿什么，Bucky，什么都好，说点儿什么。  
于是Bucky很大声地说：Sir，我想要你就这么把我操到死掉。然后他感到，Steve在他身体里面膨胀着的巨大的欲望似乎又更硬了些。  
继续说，Bucky。Steve的语气里听得出慌乱的央求，像是那么害怕失掉什么。  
于是Bucky又很大声的叫嚷了许多下流话儿，期间也压低了音量语不传六耳说了些别的什么。  
他大声叫喊：Sir，你来要我，再来要我。为的是给隔墙可能有的耳来听。  
他又嚅嗫道：我虽向您隐瞒了许多，但从没有想过要加害于您。  
他复而大声说：Sir，您把我填得太满了，真的太满了。  
他音量又低了下来道：Rumlow，Sitwell，还有您的前任副官K中士，都是神盾。这是我们联合起来做的局：神盾发现K中士很有可能已经暴露了，只得将计就计，丢卒保车，由我来亲手杀了他，再代替他，这是最有效率又不会引起您怀疑的方法。  
他再大声道：我是您的，我的一切都是您的。  
他又再小声道：每次您带我去Sinthea的酒吧，我都会趁机向Rumlow提交有关您的情报，他会再往上报至神盾局。  
最后，他几乎是哭嚎着断续说：Sir，射在我身体里面，请全部都给我。  
然后Steve喘息着依言照办。  
大多数时间里，Bucky都不被允许在他们的交合中射精，这次例外了 。Steve拔出自己的阴茎，草草提了裤子，拦腰将Bucky夹在自己左侧腋下，坐回椅子上，让中士面对面跨坐在自己身上，一手伸向Bucky背后固定他的身体，另一手开始抚摩中士半勃的性器。  
“Sir……”  
“别说话，这是给你说实话的奖励，等一下还有你受的——你该真的不会以为，你骗了我，我会就这么放过你吧？”  
“Sir，您该杀了我的。”  
“我该把你怎么样，由我决定！”Steve的手头加了力，Bucky都觉得自己要被他攥得射出血来。  
难得一见的来自长官的抚慰令Bucky没过几分钟就濒临高潮：“Sir，我……我要到了……您……让我闪开……会弄到您身上…………”  
“射在我的身上，Bucky，射在我制服上。”  
Bucky在Steve的手里迅速缴械，颤抖着射了很久、弄得到处都是，他自己身上，Steve的胸前，地上，甚至两个人的脸上，无一幸免。  
Steve将他揽进怀里放肆的接吻，爱怜地摩挲他汗湿的头发。  
“您不问我都往神盾说了您什么？”嘴唇分开的时候，他小声问道。  
“都是些好听的吧。”  
“……Sir，”Bucky的语调里带上了感激的愧疚，“您不怪我？”  
“怪，当然怪。但你要弄清楚是为什么。不是因为你是神盾，不是因为你暗中调查我。而是因为——”Steve顿了顿，为他从未说出口过的表白话语而感到些许的羞耻，“我喜欢你，甚至爱你，你却辜负我。”  
Bucky的眼泪瞬间溃不成军。  
“这就哭了？”Steve很庆幸Bucky的痛哭流涕将两个人的注意力都转移了开，很好，现在他们无暇再顾及Steve那破天荒的表白了，“把你可爱的眼泪留到被我惩罚的时候再冒出来吧——孩子，这是对你的惩罚，也是对你最后的测试，原谅我生性多疑，但我必须这么做。过了这关，我就再不疑你了。”  
“怎么感觉倒像是您在忏悔啊，Sir？”即便在这种时候也不丢了那玩世不恭的性子，这便是Bucky的妙处了，“难道您以为我会吓得跑走吗？”  
   
死地后生，破而方立。  
若撑不过毁灭这遭，那换不来涅槃也罢。  
但眼下，军官却有些从心眼儿里盼着他的副手能够挺过来——他甚至都有点儿想要放水了。可想想看，在能够的时候却没有调教好的话，只怕日后才有的是头疼。于是他硬下心肠来，手头儿上更加了把力。  
平躺在地上的少年被上方身形高大的人整个困在身下狭小的空间：金发青年左手撑在少年的头部右侧，右手紧紧箍住那纤细的脖子，两腿分跪在少年瘦弱腰身的两侧。  
上尉衣冠端整，而中士仅有的遮蔽便是挂了满身的精液——他的，Steve的，掺到一起的。  
被困者只觉得喉头更紧，完全没了换气的余地，一股作呕的冲动生理性地往上涌，蓄了泪的两眼视线发蒙，却仍迫自己的两手在身侧紧抓住地毯而不去捶打挣脱那钳在颈间的桎梏，更不试图抬了膝盖去攻击青年两腿间的要害。  
施暴者眼底泛起亢奋和欣慰：他就知道，他的好孩子，不会让他失望。  
再一步，就再一步。  
军官低下头去，堵住了后生涸辙之鱼般徒劳求生翕张的嘴，用他自己的嘴。  
少年本能的扭动身躯挣扎，幅度却眼见越来越弱，消极抵抗是他乐意发生的，然而他的长官要看到的是他主动放弃抗拒而非力有未逮的表象。  
“看到了吗？”军官的轻言悉数吐紧少年因缺氧而变色的唇，“看到了吗，Bucky？”  
那声音像是有魔法。少年循着指引，眼前出现瑰丽而多变的色彩，光晕褪去是云层，云层拨开是浓雾，浓雾散开是无尽深渊，深渊尽头，是他的神。  
“看到了吗？Bucky？”声音还在黑暗中循循善诱着，跟源自同一人的手掌的力量截然相反，充满着令人心神安定的力量。  
Bucky的脸已经憋得青紫，却终于微笑着，以几乎不可见的幅度轻微点头，再点头证明是有意而为。  
“你看到什么？”那声音已蓄满了笑意，机关费尽，终于待到果实唾手可得一刻。  
Bucky的脸上已经完全没有血色，也发不出声音，口型圈成了“YOU".  
军官迅速的松手——他不会愿意承认看到少年脖颈的淤痕时，自己是真的有震惊跟心痛——吻着少年嘴巴的双唇向上移至额头，他闭上了两眼，带了敬畏膜拜的心去亲吻他的男孩儿。  
而Bucky因喉头的刺激症状咳嗽起来，他别过头去，直到漫长的喘息结束，转回头来面向他的长官——顺从的垂了眼睛。  
“你看到什么？”军官两手捧了少年渐渐恢复血色的面颊，“告诉我，你看到什么。”  
“我看到你。”Bucky的下巴被对方抬起，视线却仍不与对方相对——一如既往的完整的投诚跟臣服。  
“你可以看我。”  
Bucky闻言开大了眼帘，灰绿色的澄澈眼球调整方向，锁住对面人的脸孔。  
他们的呼吸都轻微滞住，青年用了气声问道：“你看到什么？”  
“我看到您.”少年的瞳孔微微因兴奋而开大，“我的先生，我的长官，我的指挥，我的主人。”  
“你是为了什么而爱我呢？孩子？”Steve问出这话的时候，其实仍旧心有不安。关心则乱，在乎作祟。他已不再想要折断他的手指了——这是乱世，Steve不可能时时在他身边，Bucky得需要完好的双手来持枪或是打斗以自我保护。  
“从头讲起的话，怕是这一整夜都不够。捡最要紧的说吧，sir，您永远都在护着我，不管谁企图跟我过不去，您只要知道了都会对他们施以颜色。我从没被这样对待过，我怎么可能不爱您呢？再有，我说过了，从来人们都只把我当作Barnes家最好的特工，一件武器。只有您，从第一次见面开始，您就执意要问我的名字。您是唯一一个在意我到底是谁的人。而现在，我是谁已经不重要了，重要的是，我是您的。”  
“你一定想不到我现在有多爱你，我的好孩子。”他终于可以不再有疑虑的张开双臂将他的少年拥入怀中，用他所拥有的最温柔的角度，面颊相贴，耳鬓厮磨。如今他和他的男孩儿有了无限羁绊缱绻，摒弃这世界，堕入永夜。


	4. 夜半 血濡疮痂，凝殇

上  
即便彼时这世界风起云涌，喧嚣非凡，1942于Steve仍是意义尤其不同寻常的一年，以至于35年后他以“Gustavus Friedrich”的名义所出版的回忆录中也会用如下的言辞来形容这极为特别一年：  
“1919年至20世纪70年代期间，我所从事或经历的一些人事至今都是无法公之于众的秘密，多系亲历者并非只有我自己，局势和身份的特殊性令我必须保持缄默。唯独1942年，紧锣密鼓的大战前筹备和从未间断的尔虞我诈中，人人自保、人人自危，我却趁乱获得喘息、迎来真正只属于我私人的秘密。在我漫长的人生里，这一年最为值得回忆，它是生命难得一见地向我展现出苦涩基调之外的温存的证明，是我曾最为接近一个常人该有生活的证明，这一年里我一度拥有了自己的家庭和平稳的关系，那些记忆是支撑我余生苟延至今的重大动力……”  
扯上一句不算题外话的题外话，关于这部回忆录本身，虽是用英文撰写的，却最终只能在德国出版由他本人亲撰的德语译本。这不常见，但也并非绝无仅有。对此，Steve本人并不意外。回忆录在美国境内成为禁书的缘由错综复杂，但全都可以跟一个人扯上关联。  
James Buchanan Barnes。神盾局特工，密码学专家，语言天才，剧院歌手，同性恋者。像是所有极具传奇色彩的薄命红颜，离奇失踪的悬案令这位对神盾局的存亡曾一度产生重要影响的人物永远以弱冠青年的神秘形象留在了世人的眼中。时至今日，关于其是否尚在人间、甚至是诸多版本的“死因”的争议仍旧常为坊间茶余饭后的谈资，尽管你不会在任何一本史料或档案中看到他的身影。  
   
而说回1942，时间流转到夏初，他跟Bucky之间的关系不存在任何悬念；另个方面，借助Bucky的协助，Steve不仅在军中和HYDRA左右逢源顺风顺水达到了前所未有的高峰，甚至是在神盾局方面也因了Bucky的一再努力而开始渐渐松动对Steve的监控力度，对此，下面即将提到的这个人物功不可没。  
   
在协助维修约克镇号航母时，Bucky跟维修技师Scott Lang少尉结成莫逆，起因是Bucky无意间瞧见Scott手脚麻利地翻了数个大兵的外套口袋，讲实在话，以少尉的身手，想拿走他们的钞票或香烟实在轻而易举，但这个似乎有收藏癖的小偷只对巧克力感兴趣。在对此感到好笑的同时，Bucky直觉Lang会是今后对Steve有所助益的人，便笑嘻嘻地在空闲时藏了一打的巧克力在衣兜里，若无其事地蹭到Scott旁边小声搭讪起来。  
“把你的本事教我，这些全都是你的！”Bucky拉开了一下口袋又迅速阖上，气定神闲地掏了支烟点上，“到了月初我还能帮你搞到更多，当然前提是你得有本事活到那个时候。”  
Scott瞪大两眼上下打量这位少年。尽管刚被调来夏威夷驻地，但关于“Rogers上尉身边有位招摇过分的副官”这事儿，Scott是有所耳闻的。早听说中士不是个省油的灯，只是没想到这——他明明就还是个孩子不是吗——这小子眼神也实在太灵光了，偷窃生涯里Scott总共被抓包两次，一次是三年前、他从一个叫Sam Wilson的家伙身上顺了个钱包，该死的身份证明让他不仅知道了失主的姓名，还顺便知道了Wilson的军衔，为了避免牢狱之灾，Scott成了Sam的副官，入伍的原因正是由于Wilson看中了Scott小偷小摸的能耐，事实证明Wilson是对的：Scott的本事的确在战争中帮了美军、乃至同盟军一把——当然这详述起来又是另段故事了。第二次便是现下。Scott认命地摇摇头道：“要杀要剐，悉听尊便，但赃物我是不会上交的。”  
“什么赃物啊？我可从来没听说过！”Bucky吐了口烟，露出爽朗的笑意，“少尉要是不介意的话，以后我就该喊您老师了吧？”  
Scott愣了半秒，旋即泰半无奈地笑了笑：“我还能有别的选择吗？”  
“抱歉，没有呢！”少年往Scott的方向掷了一支香烟，然后是火机，“他叫什么名字？还是她？”  
Scott刚接过来的香烟掉到地上，心内挣扎了一秒，理智占了上风：跟中士撒谎是没用的。  
“Cassie.”Scott提起爱女的名字时脸上不自觉带了笑容，“她说她自己是巧克力做的小糖人。只要有糖吃，她就不会哭闹。她……是个好孩子。”  
“我猜她妈妈离开你是个正确的决定，至少对小Cassie来说是。她继父也是军人吗？”  
Bucky敏锐的洞察力让Scott感到一阵难以抑制的恐惧。  
“不，他是警察。”Scott点上烟猛吸了一口，“他对她们很好。而我寄回去的东西，他也都会转交给Cassie，并且都会如实说是我给她的。”  
“她现在多大了？”  
“七岁。”  
“我……有一个妹妹，跟她一样大。”Bucky熄灭手中的烟蒂，又点上另一支，“叫Becca。”  
中士稍微失神陷入遥远的记忆。  
   
“爸爸您别再逼Becca练习瞄准了，她才4岁！好吧好吧我答应你，我会进入神盾局的，我会去执行任何、该死的、任务！不论是化妆成非洲狮子还是藏在吊扇上头三天三夜，只要你们让Becca过正常的生活，我什么都干！我会变成像你一样毫无人性不通情理的神盾局探员，变成Barnes家该死的骄傲！就像可怜的Richard叔叔一样！”  
但即便他后来乔装粉墨，也没能让小妹妹逃离和自己类似的命运。  
“B-a-r-n-e-s是加在咱们身上的诅咒，是魔鬼的符号。”这是为了任务而和Barnes家彻底脱离关系前、Bucky在吻别妹妹时原本想说的话，马上就要6岁的Becca当时正在背诵一篇俄语短文，Bucky用一个拥抱打断了她，亲了亲她脸蛋跟额头，想要告诉她“一切都会很艰难，但一切都会过去”，或是“如果你难过，记得我永远爱你，但没有人能真正拯救你”，或者“握枪会磨伤你的手，长了茧就好了”，但他最终说的是：“小甜心，今天的晚饭我不回来吃了，你可以连我的那份甜点也吃掉。”  
Becca说：“不要紧的，Jimmy，我会帮你留着，这样明天你回来就可以吃两份了。”  
Bucky不愿承认自己有点想哭，他把妹妹放到地上，摸摸她像他一样柔软的深棕色头发，道：“明天开始，家里就不会再准备我的晚餐了，小甜心。”  
那天的道别，最终以Bucky不顾身后妹妹无声的垂泪、漠然离开告终。  
他没有任何一件行李，已被神盾局调教得柔韧无比、等待素未谋面却已既定的主人前来占据的干净身体将会是他仅有的工具。他将用最不可告人的方式奔向一场诡异而忠诚的结合。  
   
“是不是每个女孩都喜欢甜食？”Bucky迅速调整了表情，向Scott道。  
“我猜是的。”Scott拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“保住中途岛，也许战争就能快些结束。到时候她们都会没事的。”  
“但愿如此。但我觉得我不会有机会看到这些了。”  
“深有同感。”  
   
幸运的是，他们奇迹般地在三天之内便修好了伤痕累累的约克镇号，而这艘天降奇兵般的秘密战斗力在帮助美军在中途岛海战中获胜之余，似乎也真的庇佑到了对话中的二人。

   
作为破译小组的骨干，Steve是必须被尽力保护远离炮火的人员；而掌握着机械维修和医疗技能的Bucky却是前线不可或缺的存在，因而这是场漫长却注定的离别。清冷之夜并不会因二人的数度交欢而轻松多少。  
   
“Sir，我有话想说。”  
“有什么都等你活着回来再说。”  
“我必须现在就……”  
Steve不由分说地吻住了Bucky的嘴唇。他的Bucky在给他留遗言——这想法吓坏了Steve。他无法允许最坏的可能发生。  
“Sir，请您耐下心来听一听，只要几句就好。”漫长的接吻也没能阻止中士开口的决心，尽管Steve拥抱着他的力度已增大到几乎要折断他的肋骨，“是和Sarah女士有关的，如果今天没能让您知道的话，以后也许不一定有机会了。”  
到底是母亲的名字让Steve屈服了，但也只有一瞬，Steve仍旧坚决地不许Bucky张口，他右手捂住了中士的嘴，道：“你和她一样，也要离开我了，对不对？你不能……Buck，你不能那么对我。”  
Steve的声音带着绝望的哽咽，望向Bucky的眼神里甚至染上了深切的祈求：“告诉我你会回来，Buck，你会回来，你不会丢下我。”  
就这个当下，Bucky狠狠咬了Steve的掌心，突然的疼痛让上尉本能地松开手，再想把手覆盖回去时已经太晚了，Bucky迅速地说出了第一句。  
“Sarah女士自杀并非殉情，而是为了保住您活命！您这些年一直怨怼母亲因伤心过度殉情而抛下您，这对Sarah女士是不公平的。”  
伸到半途原本打算捂住Bucky嘴巴的右手，突然带上了震怒的颤抖，猛地转了方向，力道凶狠地在中士左脸甩上一记响亮的耳光。  
“你敢再说下去……”  
“您的父亲当时已经冤死，身为德国特工的后代，您母亲自知也很快就会遭到波及。她无力自保，只能靠一死求全，这是唯一有可能让神盾放她的孩子一条活命的办法。只有他们夫妇都死了，神盾才算是清除了威胁。”  
Steve的手已箍在Bucky脖子上越收越紧，但中士铁了心要说下去：“您其实对此一直心知肚明，但要一个孩子承认母亲为了保护自己而自杀这样的事实……太残酷了……Sir……可是您不能……您不能再继续误会您的母亲了……那样无异于杀死她两次……Sir……您并非不懂，而是不愿承认……Sarah女士不是不愿意继续活着保护您，她没有抛下您……她在竭尽全力的保护您，即便牺牲了她自己也……”  
Bucky终于因窒息而再说不下去，仅存的力气全部拿来张大眼睛直视着Steve泛泪发红的双眼，他相信他的Sir一定能渡过这一关，尽管可能以Bucky自己的殒命作为代价。  
他早有准备，亦绝不后悔，因他是唯一一个会对Steve拼上一切死谏的人。若非到了生离死别关头，Bucky也不愿逼迫Steve面对这样残酷的事实，可若他死于即将爆发的战役，便真的再没人能对Steve说出这样的话了，他不能让他带着对母亲无尽的怀念跟刻骨的怨恨度过余生。  
Bucky是对的，Steve很快松了手，浑身发抖地下床、踉跄踱至书桌前，两手撑着桌面很久都没有说话。  
Steve正陷入久远的、痛苦而甜蜜的关于母亲的回忆。Bucky觉得自己不该去打扰，便仍安静地躺在原处，小心观望Steve的背影。他们都凌乱赤裸着，屋里回荡着两个频率的呼吸。  
“你……过来。”过了真的很久，约莫十数分钟光景，Steve干哑的声音响起，他没转身。  
Bucky闻言沉默地下床，却站在原地犹豫了起来。这于他是头一遭。  
“过来，你……”强烈的精神刺激让Steve暂且不愿呼喊Bucky的名字，“你……过来，但是别看我的脸。过来，快一点。”  
Steve向后伸出了右手，那样强壮而颤抖着的一只手臂。  
Bucky照做，在到Steve还有一步远的地方跪下来，抬了双手握住Steve伸在半空中的右手，引导那只无助的手掌放在自己臣服深低的头顶上。他仍不发一语。  
“告诉我，Buck，”Steve终于肯再叫他的名字了，“你会活着回来。”  
“Sir，我不能。”  
“那么……就成为我的妻子吧。”Steve转过身，手仍在Bucky头顶上，“Buck，咱们永远也不可能拥有孩子，那么如果一方遭遇不测，另一方的自裁就会是完全出于对死者的忠贞了吧。”  
“Sir……”Bucky震惊地抬起头，随即意识到自己的冒失而重新低回了身姿。  
“和我变成那样的关系吧，我的好孩子。成为我的妻子，那样如果你死在了这场战役里，我便会是个因失去妻子而没出息自杀的鳏夫。尽管世人永远不会知晓这些，但我需要给自己这个，我需要你来给我这个。James Rogers，说你愿意。”  
“Sir……是的，我愿意。但求您无论发生什么都别……”  
“太晚了。”Steve俯下身去用整个身体将Bucky扑倒在地上，亲吻他新婚妻子的同时用手指粗暴地侵入了Bucky的下身，“James Rogers，我现在宣布，你将永远拥有你的丈夫Steve Rogers的忠诚，无论生、老、病、死，或是这场该死的战争，都无法将你们分离，直到永恒。”  
   
下  
1942 秋初 华盛顿  
若非事出突然而紧急，Scott是不会在敲了10分钟的门之后还执意等在门外的。好在他的等待并未落空，办公室的主人似是被那句“我知道您在的，少校阁下”抑或是“上校说一定要我亲自托付给您才行”给打动了，道了句“门没锁，请进”，让Scott进了屋。  
“首先，Rogers少校，恭喜您新获升迁，以及您在之前中途岛战役中所做出的卓越贡献……”  
“客套话就免了，少尉。”埋首于满桌文案的Steve短暂地抬头致意，便迅速将视线放回工作中，“随便坐就好。”  
Scott看着Steve那张俊逸依旧却大不同前的脸孔，心底有点想要发笑。  
中途岛战役甫一结束，Steve便获得升迁，官拜少校，以资表彰其在前哨情报战的出色表现。当然，鉴于少校所从事的密码破译工作的隐蔽性，这个表彰并不是公开的，而外人也只能看到他肩章的变化而已。  
和副官的关系早就不是什么秘密，这次中士大难不死全身而归，少校对其的依赖跟亲密较前愈发出位。中士出战的这几天，Steve成天魂不守舍是人人共睹，一向讲究仪表的他连续数天没打理衣冠须发，待中士归来时，满面络腮胡须已相当浓重，虽是另有一派英姿，却跟数天前判若两人。有爱嚼舌头的传闲话说：因中士重逢时一句“几天不见，长官越发俊朗了”的戏言，Steve便将胡子留了下来。闲话归闲话，而Steve仍在蓄须却是不假。  
“是，长官。”落座后，Scott仍旧不死心地想没话找话说，“总统先生果然还是扔掉大锤，执起了火炬呢①，所以上头才会这么急匆匆地把咱们都召集来了首都吧，看来这次又要好一阵忙活了啊……”   
“你刚说Wilson上校有急事交待，希望你没在说大话。”Steve低沉严肃的声音不由分说地打断了Scott。  
“哦，当然没有。”Scott本能地环视了一下屋内，并没看见向来跟少校如影随形的副官，这倒是有点奇怪了。  
说起来，随约克镇号参加了战役，Scott跟Bucky都比香消玉殒的战舰本身幸运得多，只受了点皮外伤。就在几周前，大家刚应召来到华盛顿，忙着简单安顿下来时，两人间短地照面过。Bucky正搬着一个看上去不轻的保险柜下楼，而正巧在上楼的Scott见中士的左侧背部的衣衫洇出了血迹，且脸色泛着病态的潮红，关切的询问是怎么回事，毕竟从战场下来时Bucky的左肩还都无恙，孰料对方只是不以为意地道了多谢关心，过不多时便会无碍。Scott还想再多问两句，不知哪里冒出来一副裹着制服的高大的身影一忽而站到了两人中间，单手抢过Bucky手里的重物，另一手揪住中士的衣领像拎手提袋般地把Bucky拎走，两人快要消失在楼梯转角处时，Scott才想起来要问句“Rogers长官您好”，而被问候的人竟然破天荒地回了句“外面天气真是不错啊，少尉”，语气和所有人印象中阴郁暴戾的少校简直大相径庭。  
现下Bucky又不在Steve身侧，更让Scott开始担心好友是否真的身体出了什么问题，以致无法工作。  
“少尉，我真心希望你不辞辛苦地跑来这儿不是为了坐在那儿发呆的。”Steve的音色又更肃杀了两分，他今天似乎格外缺乏耐心。  
“当然……当然不是。”Scott心里思忖着该如何扯谎——Sam遣他来找的其实是副官而非少校本人，确切的说，这事儿非要避开Steve不可，但Bucky的不在场着实是他没料到的，事到如今，只得硬着头皮演，“啊，其实……真是抱歉了少校阁下，我忽然发现，Wilson上校让我转交给您的东西……我……忘记……带来了……”  
正在Scott担心少校会否大发雷霆的尴尬时刻，后者的面部表情却忽然变了。  
只见少校毫无征兆地停下了笔，呼吸也像滞住似的，眉头紧锁嘴唇微抿，仿佛在竭力克制着什么，这样的状态维持了大概两三秒，跟着少校猛地倒吸了一口气，甚至微不可闻地短吁了一声。  
再抬起头来的时候，Steve的面颊上带着胡须也难以遮蔽的泛红，似笑非笑道：“少尉刚刚在说？”语气明显和缓了下来。  
Scott感到了空气中难以言喻的黏腻氛围，但他决定装傻，强自镇定道：“少校阁下，很抱歉我把上校让我代为转交的东西忘记了，如果您不介意的话，我现在立刻就回去取，或者等到Barnes中士回来之后去我那里拿也可以……”  
“我跟着你去取就好了，Scott。”这声音是Bucky绝对错不了，但却是从书桌底下传来的，“给我十秒钟——总不能让少校先生敞着前门跟你说话吧？”  
拉链阖上的声音在此刻突兀得甚至有点儿刺耳。Scott发誓，他尽了最大的力不去想象那纯黑色的台布底下刚刚发生了些什么。但很显然，他失败了，并且被自己脑子里五光十色的画面给吓到了。  
天旋地转，没错，这是Scott的实在感受。  
但更天旋地转的，是在他眼见中士用趴跪的姿势从书桌下倒退着爬出来、站起身、抬起左手做了一个用手背擦嘴的动作——中士卷起的袖口外露着的前臂上有线条奇异的纹饰，一直向上延伸至被衣料遮盖的上臂，Scott猜想那之前在军服渍上了血迹的背部也有着相似的图案。  
羽毛图案的刺青。非常繁复细腻的线条。若是褪去上衣，中士蜜色的皮肤上将会呈现出一只完整的鹰翼，从肩胛至手腕。  
Scott忽然想起来，Rogers少校对绘画很在行，以及，发热是大面积刺青后几乎必然出现的一步。  
无论是“少校亲手给中士的左臂纹了一只鹰翼”，还是“中士刚刚在办公室里给少校吹了箫”，还是“两人对这些全无避讳之意”，都让Scott觉得自己随时可能瞎掉眼睛。但毕竟还算是经历过些场面的人，Scott用最快的速度调整了自己的表情，当Bucky转过身时，少尉甚至开始打趣：“擦擦你的颧骨，对，就那儿。”  
中士随意地用一根拇指擦掉了Scott所指之处的污渍——是什么自然不需多言——泰然自若地伸出舌头舔掉。  
“Bucky，你吓到他了。”  
“没关系的，长官，你忘了咱们有办法弥补的吗？”Bucky笑着径自踱向一旁的书柜，熟稔地打开柜门，指了指下层的角落，“少校知道令媛喜欢巧克力，特意准备的，我猜你大概不会想要我用这只手把它们递给你，所以劳烦你自己拿一下吧。”  
Steve朗声笑了起来。Scott千恩万谢的拿了一怀抱的糖果，多一秒钟也不想再待在这风月之地，得了应允便领着Bucky离开。  
关门之前，身后Steve的声音传来：“快去快回。”显然，这话是给中士的。而就在那个瞬间，Steve似乎并未察觉自己脸上自然而温和的笑意，背向他的Bucky自然也无从发现，唯有这天目睹了惊喜连连的Scott，成了这温润笑容确实曾经存在过的实在见证。  
   
出了Steve的办公室，跟着Scott上了等在楼外的吉普后排座，Bucky脸上的笑容立刻消失了：“怎么没提前打招呼忽然就来了，肯定是紧急状况。”  
车子的前后排座位之间有着隔音屏障，因而两人得以畅所欲言，并未在措辞上多有顾忌，仅是习惯性地放低了音量。  
“Barton探员在巴黎发现了红骷髅的人。”Scott面色凝重道，“Jasper Sitwell，如果你想知道是谁的话。我上星期跑了趟夏威夷，酒馆已经关门，Rumlow和Sinthea下落不明。英方的Carter探员在阿尔及利亚和法属摩洛哥暂时没发现HYDRA的人。”  
Bucky眼睛转了两转，迅速厘清了头绪：Sitwell和Rumlow投了HYDRA，且将所知的盟军战略战术细节和盘托出，而轴心国对此如获至宝，怕是此刻已有所行动。  
“早就觉得Sitwell跟Rumlow可疑，果然没看错。”Bucky挑了一侧的眉，“不过既然Sitwell身在巴黎的话……就说明我之前给他们的’盟军会坚持施行大锤行动、直取欧洲战场’这假消息有效了，两个混球对此信以为真，还将它作为投诚的重要情报透露给了HYDRA，而HYDRA也被蒙蔽了，现下正紧锣密鼓地在欧洲布施力量，几乎完全忽略了北非——盟军真正的目的地。但我还是有点担心……Sitwell还好说，Rumlow这家伙实在诡计多端，如今尚不确定他和Sinthea的行踪，只怕咱们还要有的头疼了。看起来HYDRA已经做了弃用夏威夷据点的打算，鬼知道他们还会有什么‘惊喜’给咱。”  
“看来是这样的。真有你的，Bucky，要不是你坚持用假消息来试探他们，只怕现在盟军的处境就麻烦大了。”Scott赞许的点点头，旋即面露难色，“可这么一来……眼下最为危险的就是你了。一旦HYDRA识破这是个假消息，第一个就会拿你开刀。我今天这么紧急地过来，为的就是通知你尽快转移。”  
“绝对不行。”Bucky语调平静却不容置疑，“HYDRA在华盛顿的眼线不少，要是此时我失踪了，他们定然起疑。到时就功亏一篑了。现在最好的打算，是我继续在这里，装作准备登陆欧洲的样子，才能最大程度的让HYDRA相信他们已经彻底掌握了盟军的动向。”  
“那也不能就这么把你放在他们枪口底下啊！”  
“Scott，”Bucky露出“我真是同情你的智力”的表情打趣道，“这不正是一个神盾局探员的职责所在吗？”  
“真是让人感动至极！”驾驶座传来的戏谑话音跟车子前后排座椅间隔断放下的声音同时响起，Bucky通过后视镜瞥了一眼：司机是个独眼龙，光头，非裔，耳朵上挂着窃听用接收装备——想来窃听器就别在Scott身上。 少年朗声笑开：“所以，我通过您的测试了吗，Fury局长？”  
“首先，别叫我局长，小子，Nick Fury已经在上个月死于巴黎市中心的交通意外了，现在神盾的局长是Phil Coulson，而我？我就是个干脏活儿的游魂野鬼。其次，当然，你通过了测试。尽管在搜集Rogers的罪证这一点上彻头彻尾地失败了，但你毕竟帮神盾局揪出了Sitwell和Rumlow两个叛徒，也算是将功补过。你算幸运，时局需要你的能力，以及你长官作为红骷髅过去心腹的情报价值。所以，你的提议被正式接受了。神盾局暂时解除对Steve Rogers的监控状态，并将其作为证人尽力确保他的安全——但我猜他八成也不会领情。”  
随后，Scott摘掉身上的窃听器，换到了司机座，老老实实拉起隔断——Scott在神盾局的安全级别决定了他无法知晓接下来Bucky和Fury对话的内容。车子并没开往Wilson上校的所在（事实上，他此时正在执行飞行任务），而是绕着华盛顿的闹市区兜了几个圈子，前后十数分钟光景，直至后排座的人用力敲了敲隔断，示意谈话结束，可打道回府。  
Fury在回少校处的途中便下了车，道别时交给Bucky一个天鹅绒质地的小口袋：“拿着这个回去给你长官赴命，这样咱们今天的会面就不可能穿帮了。不用谢我，是Scott从一个德国佬身上搜出来的。” Bucky原本还想多叮嘱一句千万不要让Steve知道计划的一丝一毫的，看来是不需要了，只道了句“阁下答应过的事情，还请您务必遵守诺言”，便送别了Fury。  
Fury离开后，Scott几乎是语重心长地向Bucky道：“你的安全级别更高，照理我不该说这些，可作为朋友实在是不吐不快。虽然不知道你和Fury刚聊了些什么，但我猜无非也是关于你打算牺牲自己，保住Steve。可你是否想过，你所做的一切也许并不是少校想要的。你真觉得他愿意看你牺牲自己来保他安全吗？”  
“这不是他想要的，但这是我想要的。”Bucky挤出个笑容，“而且，计划虽有风险，但也不是完全没我的活路嘛。我跟你保证，如非必要，我一定尽力保住这条烂命！”  
Scott听得心里一沉，他知道自己恐怕很快就会失去这刚认识不久却交情甚笃的好友了，更知道自己怎么也劝不动心意已决之人。  
“放心吧，兄弟，就算我命不久矣，少校也会在我死后继续供应你女儿的巧克力的。” 没等Scott说“这根本不是巧克力的问题”，后排座的Bucky便礼貌地拉上了隔音屏障。

下车后，Bucky并没立刻回Steve的住处，而是揣着Fury给的小袋子在附近溜达了一会儿。 一路上他回顾着刚才车里的对话，以及这些日子的林林总总，心内五味杂陈。

关于他的长官Steve Rogers上校。虽秘密效力HYDRA二十年有余，但Steve始终竭尽所能地帮助减小美军的战损。珍珠港事件，航母鬼使神差地在星期天驶离驻地而令空袭的最大目标落空，从那时起，HYDRA内部关于少校是否给美军通风报信的捕风捉影便已初现端倪，后来少校成功协助美军策划了对东京和神户的空袭，怀疑的声音愈演愈烈。远东战场，红骷髅非但没有带着、甚至极少通过夏威夷据点来联络Rogers少校这个左膀右臂，可见嫌隙不浅。而中途岛一役，少校虽然向HYDRA提供了许多美军方面的信息，但对最重要的关于“约克镇号将作为隐藏的战力投入战斗”这一点却始终守口如瓶。若说胜利在某些程度上归功于少校，似乎有失偏颇，但少校的立场完全倾向于同盟军而非HYDRA，这一点千真万确。这一战，以少胜多，士气大振，更在很大程度上起到了扭转局势的作用，战略意义非同一般。少校加官晋爵风光无限，但另一方面，这也将他彻底推向了与昔日师长的决裂。气急败坏的红骷髅要对Steve采取行动，恐怕只是时间问题了。尽管Steve本人对此不以为然，但少校危在旦夕的处境却成了副官寝食难安、殚精竭虑的所在。Bucky知道，若不尽快为Steve寻找新的庇护，少校重蹈当年其父的覆辙必成定局。幸而自己始终没和神盾局撕破脸、也从没有过出格的行为，现下要替长官寻求最稳妥的保护，只怕还是要靠实力雄厚的神盾。  
说到神盾局。中途岛一役之后，盟军虽然短暂的获得了战机，但云谲波诡的态势非但没有消散，反而愈演愈烈。美军中关于下一步该登陆北非还是进军欧洲的争论一直存在，随着总统最终听取首相的意见选择了火炬行动，神盾和HYDRA间新一轮关于情报的暗斗也就此彻底转为了台面上的明争。  
为了做足全套戏码，Nick Fury不惜早早做了准备，在巴黎上演了一出诈死戏码，虽是成功地把红骷髅暂时引来了欧洲，只怕也难有万全把握日后不会败露。  
而巴黎的这一场小风波，带来了两样短期的大变化：其一，“已死之人”Nick Fury转为暗杀行动的负责人。其二，新局长Phil Coulson披挂上阵，在其充分的信任和提携之下，从筹备阶段开始，Sam Wilson等神盾局高级探员便在即将展开火炬行动中被委以重任并表现出了和中庸畏缩的上一代截然不同的果敢和公正。  
关于这个新局长，尽管刚上任数周，已是有不少轶闻“名声在外”，最出名的莫过其在上任之初力排众议，下令召回不满16岁的“娃娃特工”们（这其中就有还在西伯利亚受训的Becca Barnes）。  
——“让他们回到学校去，为了拼字测验成绩、而非自己会否在下一次行动中丧命而担心，才是正途。这片土地正身处险恶的战争，神盾局更应保护她的孩子而不是毁掉他们，至于该死的纳粹，就让咱们这些大人去面对吧。我们没把握能在战后对备受摧残的小特工们进行足够好的心理疏导，那至少停止摧残他们；退一步，如果战争以同盟国的失败告终，那么反正都是要完蛋的，何必让孩子们去受苦？是的，在确认他们安全以及不会引起恶性后果的情况下全部召回，没什么好商量的，主意已定，即刻执行。”这是新局长的原话。  
Coulson没有食言。在Scott的安排下，Bucky偷偷看到了7岁的Becca和Cassie牵着小手走进课堂的样子。而Barnes家被勒令无权干涉Becca今后的人生。  
这一切动摇了Bucky曾以为根植于自己内心的想法。神盾局？依然不怎么可信。但Phil Coulson？Coulson……也许不是个Fury那样的出色局长，但却是个十足的好人。这人简直好到让Bucky看到了某种渺茫的希望。  
于是他大着胆子、借由Scott和Sam做保，向Coulson递了一封信。  
而这个好人没有让Bucky失望：Coulson局长选择相信Bucky关于Steve的陈情，甚至愿意给如履薄冰的少校一次机会。红骷髅和Steve的决裂近在眼前，神盾却在此时伸出了橄榄枝：只要Steve继续表现出一个爱国者应有的行为，协助同盟军获得战争的最终胜利，神盾局可以既往不咎。甚至在今天由Fury亲自来代为传达这个振奋人心的消息。  
只是，Bucky再清楚不过，Steve对于这样的机会，只会嗤之以鼻，Bucky当然不愿违背Steve的意愿，但当长官的自矜跟安全只能取其一时，Bucky替两人选择了后者，尽管这意味着Bucky将在不久之后为此付出巨大的代价。  
方才车里的秘密对话中，他们最终敲定了几天之后的计划：Steve将作为情报组成员被尽快转移至直布罗陀参加战斗，而Bucky会留在华盛顿拖住HYDRA以争取更多的时间。  
他们都清楚，这极可能是Bucky的最后一次任务。箭在弦上，奈何前路遥遥，心照不宣。  
Bucky苦笑着说：“我的长官大概会为此憎恨我很久。”  
而Fury陷入沉默。

   
是夜，Steve打开盒子，定睛看了很久，然后抱紧了Bucky有很长时间没说出话来。  
Bucky认得盒子里的那枚钻石耳钉——他曾在神盾局提供的资料里见过Steve父母的结婚照。  
中士不无遗憾地感叹：“好是好，可惜没能把一对儿都找回来。”  
少校摇摇头，转而问道：“妈妈说过，这副耳环是爸爸求婚时送她的。现在我可以把它送给你吗？”  
中士选了最为纯粹的方式来接受，他取来医药箱底藏着的外科用缝针跟酒精，微笑着交到了Steve手上。他原本是没有耳洞的。  
“Sir，”当他戴着钻石耳钉被Steve牢牢占有的时候，崭新的耳洞还在滴沥地淌血，血珠沿着纤细的脖颈滑向背后绚烂的图腾，“我爱您，全心全意地爱着您。”  
“这我当然知道，我的好孩子。”Steve从背后在他身体里放肆地冲刺，间或舔尝他耳际的伤口，轻声低语，“我也爱你，孩子。”  
Steve很庆幸这个体位让Bucky看不到他在脸红，而这并不是因为濒临高潮所致；而Bucky则更加庆幸Steve看不到自己脸上源于愧疚和惜别的清泪。  
Sir，感谢您将我视作家人，视作妻子。  
您要知道，没有什么能让咱们分开，就像您所说过的，哪怕是生死，或这场该死的战争。  
Sir，我几乎能够断言，您的来日将会面临更大的风波跟无尽的颠沛，但我也坚信，您会如以往的每一次一样，撑过去，再爬起来，哪怕是心力交瘁、遍体鳞伤。  
而当我们必须面临生死之时，那将只存在一种结局，便是您的平安终老。至于其他的，统统无关紧要。  
抱歉我大概只能陪您到这里了。  
您要撑下去。  
我爱您。

注释：①大锤（SLEDGEHAMMER），即进军欧洲的大锤行动；火炬（TORCH），即著名的北非登陆。


	5. 荒鸡 山雨杯弓，诀别

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再有新章或是全文完结之后可能还会有修改，请海涵！

1942年 10月

黑暗中，他燃着的烟成了醒目的亮火。  
雾光缭绕里，欢爱的余韵渐退。床铺方向传来让人心安的轻微鼾声，间或旁人听不懂的梦话——Steve最近几个月新添的毛病，当Bucky指出说梦话对特工来讲是极危险的行为、央求Steve尽力收敛一下的时候，后者却不以为然道“能睡在我旁边的只有你，我又有什么可担心的？”，时至眼下，中士听着长官在美梦里无意识而亲昵地叫着自己，心内满是一筹莫展的无奈。  
——我离开了之后，您可一定要改掉这习惯才好啊，Sir.  
心里藏了一万句，嘴上却不能漏一个字，当下他唯独能做的便是就着嘴里一口烟，胸口不断重复着关于长官安好的祈祷，生生吞掉眼中蓄满的泪意。  
夹着香烟的右手掌外侧缓慢而力道深重地按摩着缠有绷带的左手腕，这动作加重了原本的疼痛，碾压开刚贴合住的新伤，血渍也因此渗了出布料。疼痛。只有没心肝的疼痛愉快地提醒着他，早些时候这伤口的由来：  
想在离别前夜为他尚在新婚中的先生煮一餐饭，并非心血来潮。那之前他们大都吃部队口粮，偶尔Steve会饶有兴味的下厨——室温下的天然黄油化颜料般得涂在中士胸口上，长官带着点使坏的笑咬一口芹菜舔一口黄油——稀缺的调味品都用在中士身上试了个遍，等轮到正餐就只能清水煮肉撒胡椒加盐将就。而Bucky自问从来没做饭的天赋，无论什么食材煮出来都像炭，这曾让神盾局内负责训练他的教官们头疼不已，毕竟没哪个长官会喜欢一个连饭都不会煮的“所有物”，他们几乎都差点因此而放弃Bucky了——若非Barnes家的一再坚持。  
而今天他趁长官去开作战会议的当子，大着胆子溜进厨房开了火。等到Steve归家时大惊失色循着黑烟一边大喊中士名字一边四下发了疯似的乱找，火警的始作俑者正忙着在水龙头下冲洗左手的烫伤，锅子被冷落在灶上眼看就要烧干。  
结果他们不得不饿着肚子完成惩罚仪式，Steve酸着脸小心帮Bucky清创包扎后，一秒钟都没多等就将他推到了餐桌上，即便后来Bucky不停大叫“Sir我不敢了再也不敢了，您回来前我都不会做任何可能伤到自己的事”，Steve依旧强忍着没射在Bucky里面。  
当然那之后他们吃掉了将近一磅的巧克力存货（Steve喂Bucky时，后者一直自我嘲讽说“啊Scott我对不起你，对不起你家Cassie”)，补充足了热量便换着花样折腾到夜里，Bucky终于如愿得到他的高潮，两次由Steve的手指，两次由Steve的阴茎。

他从回想中抽身而回，嘴唇动了动。  
“Sir，对不起。”那是他唇语想说的话，只有嚅嗫的口型，安静隐蔽于烟雾缭绕的午夜，“如果我有别的选择，我一定不会伤害自己。但我没有。”  
深吸口气，轻闭了双眼，任思绪起伏翻飞。  
夜色勾勒他从容端正的姿态，他想象自己的身体轻盈、再轻盈，直至透明、消散，只剩绕梁的爱欲跟念想，经久不去。  
想化一缕微尘跟随着他的爱人向北而去，护他一路周全。  
他还想回去初相见那日，他想若那时他再多做些什么、或少做些什么，是否现在他和长官就不会有这几次三番的牵绊，是否天亮后的惜别就不再难捱。  
他想，但也终究只是他想。  
一截烟灰掉落在他光裸的脚背上，指缝里快燃尽的烟头还冒着袅袅青烟，他懒得理会那灼伤手指的热度。  
“还想再被烫伤一次么？”青少年时经历的身体改造让Steve拥有了超强的夜视能力，这个距离、借着烟光看清Bucky的双手完全不成问题。  
他微微一耸肩，旋即微笑半转了身道：“把您吵醒了？”  
“呛醒了倒是真的。”床铺上的男人起了身，摸索着从床头拿了支烟，三两步坐到他身侧，从中士手中一把抢过快燃尽的烟火点燃，“都说了别再弄伤你自己，知道燃着的香烟温度多高吗？”  
话一出口，Steve猛然察觉，曾频繁靠着制造伤痕和记号来加固牵绊的关系，在他这些日子有意无意的克制之下，已渐渐变了模样，他难以自控地揪心小家伙的冷暖安逸，在Bucky面前，他整个人都变得不再像原先的自己，但或许……这反倒像是很久以前那个还在父母身侧无忧无虑的自己，那时候他还叫Gustav，他瘦小体弱，喜欢画画，成天笑眯眯的，他最喜欢母亲的厨艺，崇拜着传奇般的父亲，对远在欧洲从未谋面过的外祖父家有着单纯的向往，不伦瑞克母亲故乡的一张旧照片都能让他定睛看上好久，那时他有颗相信这世界非黑即白的心……Steve曾认定那样的自己早就死于父母离世带来的愤怒和HYDRA的百般困顿艰难，但现在，他有点不再这样想了。  
“……Sir?”  
Bucky关切的眼神让 Steve意识到自己好像确实出神得有点儿久。  
“是想到什么有意思的事了吗？”Bucky的嘴唇凑了过来，温热的柔软的印在Steve额头。  
“没……什么。”Steve难得语塞，心里边暗想着早晚有一天“爱面子”这毛病会带来大麻烦，边飞速编出个不着边际的话来搪塞，“说来也是奇怪，明明都不会再犯哮喘了，可我还是对吸烟不怎么上瘾。”  
“那就别浪费了。”Bucky乖觉地没再追问，转而夺过长官手里的烟，兀自抽起来，身体软绵绵的斜倚进Steve的怀里。  
“还疼不疼？”Steve捉住Bucky的左手轻柔地摩挲。  
“要是您愿意亲一亲，就不疼了。”  
指尖传来令人惬意的触感，然后是手掌，Steve的胡须让这吻轻微的发痒，Bucky的整个身体都跟着舒服地战栗起来，忙不迭把还剩多半支的香烟在烟匙里碾灭。  
亲吻并没因此停下，反倒更放肆地沿着中士的手臂、腋下、胸口、腹部，延伸到腿间。  
“别，Sir，那很脏…”急切的制止随着Steve含住Bucky下身的动作而变成了撩人的呻吟，“请您……快停下……”  
少校正跪在地上，用唇舌满足着他的副官。Bucky脑子里忽然闯进个奇怪的问题：这是否Steve第一次做这种事？然后他意识到这似乎十分的不妥当了，慌乱地想要向后闪身，两只手往外推着Steve的肩膀。  
故意和中士过不去一般，Steve突然狠狠地吸住Bucky的前端，把中士的两膝掰开到最大。  
“Sir……您……我……不应该……啊……请您停下……”  
松口之前，Steve的舌尖狡黠地划过口中那根的敏感颈部，他额头抵着的中士的小腹倏然紧绷起来。  
“闭嘴，Buck！”Steve在Bucky大腿内侧咬了一口，留下不深不浅的齿痕，“我让我自己的妻子快活，轮不到你来指指点点。”  
“但是这……”  
“想报答我，就唱首歌给我听啊？”Steve露出个相当不符合他年纪的顽皮笑容，幸而Bucky正闭着眼睛六神无主着，否则真是要丢大脸了，“唱啊，夫人，嗯？”  
单单是节制着别大叫出声就已经够人用光力气，Bucky完全没心思挑选此刻应景的歌曲，Steve却完全不理那一套似的，重新埋头忙活起来。  
自知劝不动Steve，索性放松了身体，任由长官“乱来”。他双手摸索着碰触到Steve的脸，他要在这一夜记住Steve的全部：他眼角的细纹、他惯常紧缩的眉头、他硬邦邦不服贴的头发、他的耳廓他的鼻梁他的腮弓，他为了他而蓄的胡子……  
一记轻拍从腰际传来——长官提醒他还有事情没做。  
罢了，就这一夜，他愿放纵自己陪他狂欢。  
喘息之间，他由着意乱情迷里浮现的第一首歌曲，开了口。  
“Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo  
que justo en la raya afloja al llegar  
Y que al regresar parece decir  
no olvides hermano vos sabes no hay que jugar …” ① 

那之后很久，当Steve独自回忆起那一夜，才知道，原来Bucky对他所有的道别，都已借着这首歌说尽。  
一步之遥。  
他们距离永久，不过一步之遥。

交谈开始于天快亮时。既不打算睡了，Bucky干脆借着蒙蒙天光手脚利索地煮了壶浓咖啡，端起热腾腾的杯子回屋时，Steve已在收拾床铺。  
“您还有好些天的舟车劳顿，这些事我来就好。”  
“说得好像我没认识你的时候就连被子都没叠过一样……”抬头的一瞬，Steve微微被Bucky的样子惊艳到。  
尽管他们低头不见抬头见，但像这样突然站在几步远之外，仔细地打量Bucky，于Steve并不常有。  
中士头发乱蓬蓬的，眼圈乌黑，嘴角却肆意笑着。他比他们初见时长高了约莫一英寸的样子，肩膀也宽了些，很快他的身材就该不再属于“少年”的阶段了，而最要命的是，这平板似的纤纤身量正裹在一袭女士真丝睡裙里，一侧肩带松松垮垮的垂着，左臂上那只鹰翼刺青因此多了点魅惑的样子。海军蓝色，丝绸，Steve的最爱；布料下头深深浅浅地映出些不规则的水渍样的痕迹，都是前半夜不节制欢爱的证据。  
“Barton刚从亚洲回来……”Bucky往前迈了一小步，髋部的线条清晰被裙裾绷了出来。  
“你们都亲近到交换这种东西作礼物的程度了吗？”Steve低下头继续整理床铺，努力不露出负气的样子。  
Bucky没心没肺地笑声一阵响雷似的爆发。  
“这很有意思吗？”Steve没抬头，声音冷若冰霜，“在我还有几个小时就要出征的时候，给我看你穿着其他人送你的睡衣的样子。”  
“谁说是送我的了？”Bucky重重的坐在床头，故意压皱了Steve刚折好的被子，身体向后、横躺了下来，正对上Steve垂下来的一张黑脸——只不过从Bucky的角度看来刚好是倒着的，“Barton说他曾欠您个人情，所以才捎了这件东西回来。”  
“他为什么他没直接给我？”Steve不愿承认，他想象着自己亲手给一丝不挂的Bucky穿上这件裙子，一下硬起来了。  
“他特意叮嘱我要用这种方式给您，”仰面朝天的Bucky弯起两腿，再装作无意地缓缓打开它们，“他说，这不是拿来给我穿的，是拿来给您……撕掉的。”  
“这混球……”还真是上道儿。  
Bucky扬起了下巴，抬了双手勾住Steve的脖子，猛地下拉，用了啃咬的方式去亲Steve的嘴唇。终于展颜的长官也不肯示弱般地压住Bucky的两肩，深吻往下流转到脖子，不怀好意地留下数个吻痕，Steve舔着Bucky的锁窝，手指不安分地勾上了睡裙的吊带。  
“Sir，我现在的样子……您喜欢吗？”中士的两手在长官后背轻微痉挛地留下淡淡的抓痕，他腿间已被前液浸润湿透，只等待着Steve掀起他裙摆的美妙时刻，犹如新郎掀开新娘的头纱，宣告圣洁而绝对的所有权。  
“我喜欢你所有的样子。”Steve隔着衣料用牙齿碾磨Bucky的胸口，不时用舌尖挑弄，就当中士在欲望中失神的空档，少校的双手突然发力往外撕扯睡衣吊带，裙子的上身在裂帛声中从中央裂成两开，中士胸前的风景一览无余——即便刚刚的一通折腾是隔着衣服的，他的乳尖也已是又红又肿地挺立着。  
“那就请再好好看看我吧，Sir，看看我最好的样子。”Bucky拉着Steve的手探向自己的裙摆，“看看我，Sir，记住我，求您……记住我现在的样子，我是您的。”  
“……怎么哭了？”Steve低头吻了吻Bucky的眼角，尝到咸涩的味道，手上的动作也慢了下来。  
“我只是……没办法想象要有好几周都见不到您……为什么您不能带我走？”  
“呆子！你知道多危险吗？我不能让你再去经历一次’中途岛’了。”Steve翻了个身，让Bucky骑跨在了自己身上，“撩起你的衣服，Buck，就如你所愿，让我好好看你。”

那是Bucky的记忆中，他们最为漫长的一次，Steve三番两次地在做到最激烈时退出Bucky的身体，恶作剧般一把攥住中士的性器，让近在眼前的热潮冷却退去，然后从头再来，直到最后一回Steve刚刚插入、Bucky敏感到无以复加的身体就迅速作出了反应：那小穴紧紧吸住Steve，这令抽插的阻力变大了很多，也因此，每一次往复的撞击都力道非凡，当Bucky察觉出某种极速攀升的快感如电流聚积在小腹，连一句“Sir，对不起，我要到了”都没来得及讲完，就射了自己浑身都是。他不住地道歉，痉挛颤抖的身体不受控制，后面还是紧地像把铜锁，几乎让Steve动弹不得。  
“对不起，Sir，对不起，我没做好……我……”Bucky混乱的头脑被许多事充斥着，他不着边际地想到桌上的咖啡冷了，那下面压着的字条——黑白影印的、某个机密的副本，那记录了一串深重罪孽又被覆了层层善意谎言的文字，那几张他偷偷从Barton外套口袋翻找出来的……他当然没傻到把整套文件偷回来，只能趁着Barton起身去洗手间的功夫偷撩几眼，把实在难于记忆的几个重要信息用密码记在随身的便签上，说到底还是利用了Barton对自己的不设防——那字条他这些天来一直想拿给Steve看了的，他必须要给他看，这是最后的机会了，就现在，趁还能开口……  
“别道歉了，Buck，你什么都没做错，”Steve在Bucky身后侧卧下来，小心确保着他们还连在一起的地方没有闪失，抬了右臂往前圈住中士的腰、抓着他的手十指相扣，左臂垫在中士脑袋下方权当枕头，再一个轻吻烙在Bucky肩头，“你做得很好，Buck，你是我的骄傲。”  
这一番惊喜的柔情封住Bucky本就欲言又止的口，他该如何撕开长官曾经撒过的谎、毁掉他为了保护自己这个副官的苦心。但他知道，既然撞破了真相，就没权利继续装傻——这对Steve太不公平。  
身后的怀抱又更紧了些，像是深切地患得患失。  
“还是瘦得像把柴火……”Steve微微叹气，夏天之后Bucky的身体状况一直没恢复，这事实令长官头疼不已，“在我回来之前，长胖一点吧，五磅，不，两磅就好，算是给我接风的贺礼了。”  
中士格格轻笑起来，他的脸却在Steve看不见的暗处泫然欲泣。他是真想应允的，也是真为自己的无能为力而感到绝望。  
“……差不多也该告诉我了吧？”  
“什么？”Steve的突然发难让中士措手不及，只有诚实着的身体反应无声宣告一切——僵硬，他不自觉的身体僵硬，每一次都准准地出卖他，但不同以往的，即便被识破了，这一次Bucky还是不死心地搅浑水，“告诉您……什么啊，Sir？”  
“又是要下厨，又是穿新衣服给我看，话里有话，一副眼神也是不敢明说的样子，当我瞎了吗？”  
“没……没有……”  
“没有什么？”  
“没有什么隐瞒您的，Sir。”  
“这样啊，那就算了。”Steve轻描淡写道，“反正我多的是时间等你开口。”  
“您说什么？”  
“我说，你不开口，我就哪儿也不去。随上头怎么处置我好了，大不了上被告席，大不了军法处置。”  
“不行！”Bucky惊呼着，全然忘了Steve还在他身体里面这事实，挣扎着想要转过身去，还好被Steve及时按住了。  
“到底是怎么回事？”Steve手脚并用地将中士纤瘦的身躯裹在自己的禁锢之中，力气大得吓人，耳语的声音却轻巧，“告诉我，Buck，你说过会对我知无不言的。”  
没路可退了，但“神盾安排您去看似危险的直布罗陀其实是为了保护您的安全，而我留在看似安全的特区才是真正要送死的”这种话，Bucky就是宁愿Steve被送上军事法庭受审也绝对不会吐露半个字。Bucky忽然开始庆幸方才没有开口说起从Barton那里偷看来的信息，眼下倒是可以试试看用这个来抵挡一气了——也没别的办法了不是吗。  
“反正您对我也不是始终都坦诚相对的吧？我当然没权利要求您这么做，但是……您自己都不够坦诚的话，大概也就不难理解别人说话有所隐瞒的心情吧。”  
“你在故意激怒我，借此扯开话题。”  
“我没有，我就是这个意思，Sir，1939年平安夜，Grant Ward死于枪杀，六枪全在面部，神盾局的资料说您将他当作闯入者而误杀了他，并非如您对我所言那般，因为他口不择言才招来杀身之祸。”  
“我当然不可能对神盾的来访者说’因为Ward劝我加入神盾，而我刚好跟神盾有深仇大恨’才开枪的。如果你因为我在这件事上撒了谎而行为反常，那只能说你真是变蠢了。”  
“所以您这是承认了，六枪都打在他的脸上，而且都是用您自己的枪？”  
“Bucky，我不喜欢你现在的语气……”  
“那为何神盾的一份绝密级文件上又说六枪中有一枪在后脑部，子弹来自他自己的配枪，那是唯一的致命伤；”Bucky急促地打断Steve，“其余五枪是在他死后补射到脸上的，用您的配枪。”  
“你这是想教训我了吗，小东西？”Steve的咬肌动了动——愠怒的标志，“你宁愿相信来路不明的文件也不相信我的话？”  
“Sir!”Bucky顿了顿，继续道，“我不是不愿相信您，但是神盾的另一份绝密显示，Grant Ward——我的叔叔Richard Barnes，在当年9月的波兰战役前夕暗中向德军提供了情报，他是个不折不扣的纳粹，这才是他真正的死因吧？”  
“……你不该这么说你的叔叔，尤其是他已经死了。”Steve握着Bucky的手下意识紧了紧，“我杀了他。”  
“因为那是唯一能制止他继续伤害其他无辜者的办法。”Bucky犹豫了一下，最终还是紧紧回握住Steve的手，他一直紧绷着的身体也渐渐放松下来，“他死有余辜，但您仍为了顾及他身后的名誉选择了自己来承担’误杀’他的罪过，因此您原本在1940年就该得到的晋升被取消了。”  
“Ward……是我的朋友。”Steve的口气软了下来，已再没什么可辩驳的了，索性承认个痛快，“如果有其他办法，我绝不会杀了他……我夺了他的枪指着他后脑逼他交出要再传出去的情报，他说不可能，我就亲自搜查，找遍他全身上下也没有结果，我知道那情报只在他脑子里，但他怎么也不可能说出口——我看他的眼神就知道，那是一双纳粹的眼睛，如果那天我让他走出那间屋子，就会有成千上万的人惨死……Buck，我不能让那样的事情发生……所以我开枪了，我杀了我唯一的朋友。至于我自己的配枪打出的那五枪……”  
“就纯粹是您为了Richard叔叔和Barnes家的名誉而为的吧？神盾那帮知情的和事佬们居然也由着您将错就错了，甚至在您接受军方审查时都没出面说句公道话。”Bucky吸了吸鼻子，“再瞧瞧Barnes家是怎么恩将仇报的？他们还为自己家的英雄特工愤愤不平，成天计划着怎么报复Rogers上尉，他们把我送进特勤组，让我被调教成您喜欢的样子，只等着有个合适的契机来毁掉您，珍珠港事件让他们觉得我总算能被派上用场了，猜猜出发前爷爷对我说了什么？’James，你可以做比搜集罪证更加出格的事情’……”  
“不用再说了，Bucky，你爱我，对吗？你爱我，这就足够了。”  
“Sir…为什么您就连对我也要说谎？明明一切都是叔叔的错，您却轻描淡写地把他说成个心无城府的正直之人。如果不是我意外发现了Barton身上的这几份报告，只怕到现在我还以为叔叔是个好人。”  
“你能那样想并没什么不好……你和我不同，你至少还有‘家族’这样东西的牵绊——虽然不是什么值得称道的家族，我从不在乎其他人的感受，但你……就像那时候你不想我怨恨我的母亲一样，我不想你心里蒙上对家族的仇恨，我不想你恨你的叔叔。”  
“即便我可能会因此而憎恨您吗？”  
“你不会的。”  
长久的沉默在两人间蔓延开，他们身体相互紧扣着的部分也随着时间流淌而渐渐放松、分开。Steve主动起身，挪到了Bucky对面躺下。  
“看着我，小东西。”Steve握住Bucky的肩头，耐心等着Bucky抬起满是愧疚和心酸的双眼与他对视，方才缓缓道，“我是对你撒了谎没错，但我不后悔。即便这样你依旧在我身边不是吗？像我这种生性多疑的人，你又怎么能确定我那么做不是另一重对你的考验呢？”  
“Sir，求您别在这么折辱自己。您是一个好人，即便您嘴上把自己说成个混蛋，也改变不了这一点。”  
“注意你的用词，小子！”Steve不由分说地将副官整个搂紧怀里，“那些都过去了，我也已经不再在乎你是否憎恨你所来自的那个家庭了，因为你现在不是一个Barnes，而是一个Rogers了，对吗？我才是你的家，你所有的牵绊。好了，Bucky，现在，如果你想哭的话，就尽情哭吧，这次破例，我不会因此而惩罚你。”  
事实上，那之前Steve也没太因为Bucky的眼泪儿惩罚他。  
在Bucky压抑而漫长的啜泣中，Steve却忍不住分心想到另一件事情：  
这他妈的才是你真正想要还给我的人情吧，Clint Barton?

“既然如此，”Steve轻顺着Bucky的背，眼睛向衣柜的方向放空着，“不如把另件事情也说破好了，免得你还要挖空心思绕着圈子来问我，搞得大费周章。关于我父亲……我猜你多少从Barton或是其他任何什么人的资料上’偷看’到了，我没对你完全说实话。但下面这些，就真的是我所知道的全部了。”  
僵硬，又是该死的僵硬，Bucky恨恨地咬咬嘴唇，痛恨着出卖自己内心的身体反应，Steve却了然地笑笑，道：  
“爸爸当年是自愿牺牲的，这一点我在很久以前就知道了，只不过，我没让HYDRA或神盾知道我知道这事情。  
“《凡尔赛公约》后……神盾内部有几个人——几个高层开始把一直以来存在的反德情绪明确地表现了出来，这迅速影响到他们的直接下属，很快情况就变得难以收拾。  
“爸爸始终不肯离开妈妈和我，所以成了他们最先构陷的对象。他意识到自己再也没有申诉的机会，为了让建立之初的神盾局维持稳固，遂自愿和当时的局长Fury达成协议，神盾以叛国罪将他交到军事法庭，以期平息事态。  
“没想到的是这也没能挽回局面，还牵连到了我母亲……  
“所以说穿了，我痛恨神盾不是因为我父母的死，而是因为他们浪费了我父母的牺牲。”

所以Coulson他们才说您虽然憎恨神盾局，却始终是个爱国者。Bucky在心里默默接话。而Bucky嘴上说的却是：“那最初谋害您父亲的那些人，他们都怎样了？”  
Steve朗声笑道：“装傻装得再用心点儿吧，小子，他们中的一半都已经被你借任务的名义暗杀掉了吧？另一半早在你动手前就死的死伤的伤啦。”  
“但我总觉得……这实现得太容易了，忽然之间，他们都暴露出来，找到他们几乎没费什么力气。就好像当年……为什么一下子所有人都针对您的父亲？连他的挚友也如此……”  
“你想说是HYDRA?"  
“……我不确定，Sir，真的不确定。但‘在好人中播撒怀疑的种子，看他们自己从内部溃散’，确实是HYDRA惯用的手法。”  
Steve闻言长久的沉默，他并非没考虑过这种可能。只是如此的话，他这二十年来的隐忍和背信，又要如何说起……幸而眼下又到了生死关头，天亮后他会奔赴另一个可能是死地的战线，终于暂且得以不再为此劳神。  
“给我唱首催眠曲吧，Buck，我累了。让我抱着你打个盹。”  
“好啊，Sir，等您醒来，我就会把您的行装熨得平平整整，得让所有人知道，我的先生不仅是个英雄，还是整个军队里最帅气的家伙。”

天亮得似乎比以往都要早些。  
“真的长高了不少呢。”  
“是吗？”Bucky随口应承着，专注于手中的动作。绕一圈，再一圈，穿结成扣，拉到合适松紧，摆正，尾部折进衬衫前襟。衣领要翻着得刚好。袖口的纽扣，裤线，鞋子是否足够干净了，都是大事情。最后也最重要的，帽子，要有不易被人第一眼察觉的角度微微歪戴着。一切都完美了，裹在这制服里的长官最最完美。Bucky满意地打量着，这么近的距离下，他甚至能看到Steve脖颈处平稳温热的脉动。衣冠端整的长官和浑身只挂了件海军蓝色“破布”的副官在这告别的当口组成了有点可爱的对比。  
Bucky抬了带着笑意的两眼对上长官有点愠怒的目光，那笑意便更肆意地在他脸上蔓延开。夸张的踮起脚尖，扬起下巴，勉强能够高过了Steve的视线：“很快就要比您还要高出半个头了呢，Sir。”  
“这鬼灵精…睡了一觉就变个人似的。”Steve轻叹了口气，“其实你不必如此，不必装作……”  
“嗯？”他还维持着滑稽的踮起脚尖的姿态，很努力地想要在Steve脸上寻找到被逗笑的痕迹，未果。  
“算了。”Steve抿了下嘴唇，张开双臂道，“过来。”  
中士前跨了一步——踮着脚——伏进少校怀里，很小心地避免把笔挺的制服蹭皱。当事人却不以为意地大力收紧怀抱。  
“捅上我一刀，或者往我肩膀来一枪，我就不必参加这趟该死的航行了。”Steve的声音难掩满心的泄气，他到底是没法再逃避心内的不舍了，而此刻他也多少明白了中途岛开战前Bucky与他告别时的心情。  
“好啊，您要记得在伤愈后去牢里给我送饭才行！刺伤有功之臣可是重罪啊。”Bucky打趣道，暗暗放稳了脚跟——身体便矮了下去——为的是让Steve能舒服地趴在他肩膀上。  
“我不明白……你是怎么这么快做到这般轻松的？”Steve问，没松开手的意思。  
“作为您的副官，在这种时候，我没有权力表现出方寸大乱。之前……只是个失误。”  
“冷血的小东西。”  
“承蒙夸奖。”  
“不要我承诺会活着回来吗？”  
“我知道您一定会的。”Bucky奋力推开Steve，看像长官的眼神里是绵长而纯粹的温柔，“Auf Wiedersehen, mein Herr! Vorsichtig Sie bitte.② ”  
“Wir sollen einander duzen, mein Schatz.③”Steve清楚看到Bucky眼中的惊喜神色，“而且，如果你愿意的话，任何时候都可以叫我的名字。”  
“Herr…Sir…不，我是说……”  
“我的名字叫Steve。”  
“我知道……”伶牙俐齿的中士露出这般窘态的时候，连Steve都不多见，眼下绝对要算上一次。  
“我想听你叫我的名字，好孩子。”  
Bucky张了张口，仿佛那是句不能出口的禁忌。这是极大的冒犯，更是极大的肯定。他想说“留到咱们再次见面的时候好吗”，但他们恐怕没再次见面的时候了：Steve将在神盾局的安排下安全到达直布罗陀，而他有极大可能死在这里，或是什么地方。  
他于是深吸口气，嘴唇微微翕动，竭尽所能地稳定住气息，他想要自己那精通音律的嗓子再动听一点，哪怕代价是这将成为他所说的最后一句话。  
“再见了，Steve。”  
话音落下的时候，他哭了出来。他骗了他的Sir，没有Wiedersehen④，这是一场永别。他从心底不再期待获得原谅，现在他只想要最后一个拥吻，再送别赋予他一切的那个人。  
“别哭啦，我会带着胜利回来。”少校用指腹揩拭Bucky脸上的泪迹，但左右都擦不干净，那双装满了全世界最大的无邪和最深诱惑的眼睛，如今变了涨潮的海洋，层层叠叠淹没他全部的克制跟伪装的漠然。  
“要照顾好自己啊，小东西。”Steve终于狠下心来松了手，端端正正敬了个军礼，嘴上的话却听起来不那么正经，“别忘了你答应的事情，在我回来之前，别做任何伤害自己的事情。如遇意外，切记自保，一切都等我回来。”  
我唯一想要保住的东西，就只有对您的忠诚而已……Steve。再见了，Steve。再见了，Gustav。

待到再一盏咖啡后，他们终于平静话别，说着很快再会粉饰太平，各自揣了“我将独自赴死，惟愿你一切平安”的心，脸上却微笑着。  
战士的告别。

出门转弯，Steve高大的身影逐渐在Bucky隔窗的凝视下缩小消失。走过一个街区，来接少校的车子等在了那里。  
“早安，少校！”司机转过身来面向在后排座上车的Steve，右手两指推了推帽檐当作招呼，露出白皙干净的脸友善微笑，似乎并无意掩藏自己英语里浓重的德国口音，“我是您今天的司机Broussard，希望咱们一路顺风。”

注释：  
①《一步之遥（差一个（马）头）》歌词节选，中文大意（来自网络）：缓慢地拉开我们之间的距离，以一步之差赢得比赛的高贵赛马，在它回过头来时仿佛还听见它对我说：兄弟，你别忘了，你知道你不该赌的…  
②再会，我的先生。请小心。（“Auf Wiedersehen"即“再见”的一种比较正式的说法，如硬抠字面意思，其实是“till we meet again”，这里Bucky心里已经认定他们两人不会再有机会活着相见，因而在道别时说出这句违心的话，让他对Steve感到愧疚，下文也有提及。）  
③我们该以“你”来互相称呼了，我的宝贝。  
*班门弄斧的说多一句，德语中人与人之间的关系分“Siezen（用“您”互相称呼）”和“duzen（用“你”互相称呼）”，通常需要经过双方约定才能将“Siezen”改变为更亲昵地“duzen”。鉴于笔者的某种恶趣味（？！），本文设定中Bucky和Steve偶尔讲德语的时候，两人相互的称呼在是不对等的，Bucky将Steve称呼为“Sie（您）”，而Steve则称呼Bucky为“du（你）”，这与Bucky一直按照Steve的要求称呼Steve为“Sir”、“Herr（先生）”也是一种诡异的呼应，算是两人的小情趣了。而现下，Steve主动要求让Bucky也开始用“du”来称呼他，在这两人的dom／sub关系中，可以说是有点摧枯拉朽的意味了。  
④“再次相见”之意。  
**笔者的德语只会三句半，这几句都是百度+有道出来的，有错漏之处在所难免，还请各位不吝赐教，大力拍砖，多谢！  



End file.
